La Última Tentación De Shaka
by GranHana
Summary: Al Santuario llegó una misteriosa joven que provocó el despertar de las pasiones carnales de su guardián casto, rompiendo todos sus esquemas de una vida de santo. Tentación, deseo, placer y secretos. ShakaXOc
1. Deseo Contenido

**Hola a todos!!! Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? No suelo escribir muchos fanfics, pero cuando lo hago me inspiro y me exijo al máximo!! Esta vez presento mi fanfic de Saint Seiya (mmm hombres guapos *¬*) y saliéndome un poco de la 'moda' aclaro que mi fanfic no es Yaoi. Hago énfasis en Shaka no Virgo, un caballero dorado, la personificacion de Buda, el omnipotente y el mas sabio y poderoso de todos, un rubio apacible que puede hacer que se te ilumine el dia con una sonrisa, o que te corran escalofrios por la columna con un ceño fruncido. Mi gran incógnita es ...Si tienes los ojos tan hermosos, ¿por que los esconde? Creo que mi reflexión va mas alla de lo que muchos dirian (¡obviooo! para meditar y todas esas cosas) pero ahora este significativo gesto toma valor, al convertirse en un 'ayuno' con la realidad que lo rodea, para no toparse con las multiples tentaciones del mundo. Sin embargo, ¿hasta donde puede llegar su fuerza de voluntad? Nada ni nadie esta excepto.**

**No pretendo ofender a nadie, en especial al genero masculino, es solo que me he visto obligada a exagerar al maximo las emociones y necesidades de las personas, si por algun motivo te sentiste ofendido te pido disculpas y te recuerdo que en un fic todo es valido...**

**Sin mas que agregar (por ahora), los dejo con mi fanfic...**

**

* * *

**

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

Todos los derechos reservados: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [ShakaXOc] [Romance] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Deseo Contenido**_

___-"Lo unico que diferencia al hombre del animal es que el primero puede controlar sus instintos." -_

_Personalmente, pensé que eras mas listo. Y no te lo discutí solo para no llevarte la contraria mi querido Shaka. Bueno, hoy quiero decirte que estas completa y absolutamente equivocado y a partir de ahora tu mismo lo comprobarás._..

_::::::::::::::::_

--Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes—comentó despacio Camus, el caballero dorado de Acuario y su mirada se posaba en la sensual chica que entraba junto a un alto caballero rubio a la casa de Virgo. La oscuridad de la noche escoltaba a la joven pareja hasta que entraron a la casa. Los ojos azules y fijos de Camus desviaron su mirar con indignación y se dirigió hacia los demás –Aun no entiendo, ¿como es posible que Shaka pueda vivir tan tranquilo teniendo esa tentación tan cerca de el?—dijo esta vez haciendo un gesto de irritación y probaba un bocado mas de su coñac, que le quemó la garganta y le propinó un calor exquisito en todo el cuerpo en esa fría noche.

--Daría mi armadura por follármela solo una vez—dijo sin tabú Shura, el caballero dorado de Capricornio, haciendo un ruido extraño con sus labios, expresando su sentido de lujuria innata. En medio de la penumbra titilaban azules los astros a lo lejos, y aquellos caballeros dedicaban la noche a descansar después de sus extenuantes jornadas de entrenamiento.

--No eres el único caballero que piensa de esa forma—señaló Milo, el caballero de Escorpio con los brazos cruzados para darse calor a él mismo. –Desde el mas bajo caballero, hasta los de mas rango, pasando por los de Asgard, y hasta los de Hades piensan igual…-- tosió y escupió a un lado, arrugando un tanto el ceño.

--Deben estar concientes de que sus sentidos morales están por encima de cualquier otra cosa…o persona, diferente de Atenea.—dijo Mu algo irritado, levantándose para irse a su casa de Aries. Cualquiera que los escuchara diria que esos caballeros eran unos adolescentes quisquillosos... y Mu no era como ellos a comparación, sin parecer modesto él era uno de los pocos que mantenía sus estribos al margen y su boca prudente. Hablar de la 'chica protegida' se había convertido en el tema de conversación de todos los días en el santuario.. Y no era para menos, Dhara, como se llamaba la chica, emanaba tal cantidad de sensualidad que era casi imposible no desearla. Y a pesar de que era tan sobreprotegida por el Patriarca y por Shaka, su cuerpo era una fuerte ráfaga que atizaba toda clase de llamaradas. No era de piel pálida, su tez cobriza y nacarada hacía juego con su cabello oscuro y realzaban sus ojos igual de oscuros pero insinuantes. Cualquier ropaje que portaba la hacía ver incontrolablemente atractiva, todo lo que usaba se ajustaba a sus caderas con firmeza, realzando cada parte voluptuosa de su cuerpo de una manera casi indecente, exaltando también sus expresiones eróticas, y sus labios cortos y carnosos que permanecían entreabiertos sugiriendo cualquier clase de acción. También su voz era sensual: un único padrón profundo, sinuoso y femenino. Era una belleza original y libre, que muy pocas veces se podía apreciar en aquella fortaleza en la que las únicas mujeres (que por lo general eran amazonas) portaban máscaras, cancelando cualquier clase de apreciación hacia su belleza natural. Pero para fortuna de todos, Dhara no era una amazona, era algo mas especial y misterioso, que guardaba con recelo la única persona que no sería capaz de ponerle un solo dedo encima, ni siquiera de tener malos pensamientos hacia ella.

--No puedo creer que tanta belleza cause tantos estragos—continuó analizando Camus –No puedo creer que nadie será el afortunado de poseerla tan siquiera alguna vez—apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó la roca con la que se apoyaba.

--¡Al demonio con todo esto!—grito exasperado Shura, levantándose precipitadamente y bajando un poco el tono de la voz para no ser escuchado –Ya han pasado 2 años, no es posible que ella aún siga siendo virgen—

--Aún lo es, estoy seguro de eso—respondió Milo –A Atenea no le conviene que no lo siga siendo, y sabes muy bien el motivo—

--Hmph, si es asi entonces me conformaría con verla desnuda…--procedió Shura perdiendo su mirada en la profundidad de la noche. El canto de los grillos se esparcían en el amplio camino hacia las 12 casas doradas, y la luna iluminaba vanidosa, proyectando sombras de las bien talladas columnas que adornaban cada casa. El silencio acompañó a los 3 caballeros hasta sus respectivas casas y siguió su curso junto con la luz de la luna.

--Tonto Shaka y su poderosa fuerza de voluntad…-- gruñó Milo entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta con vigor, envidiaba tanto a el caballero de Virgo, que dentro de su castidad y principios sería incapaz en hacerle algo a aquella chica que se había convertido en la fantasía sexual de todos los caballeros y no caballeros, aun si la tuviera desnuda y en su propia cama.

::::::------------------------

_"¿Que podía pensar ahora? Sus grandes pestañas guardaban celosamente sus hermosos ojos azules, evitando que otros ojos lo conocieran. Me pregunto si algún día podré apreciar toda su magnitud…y si fuera así ¡sería realmente tan feliz! ¿Y es que no te has dado cuenta que solo tengo ojos para ti? Que manía se me ha convertido el estar a tu lado, así sea un minuto que luego hago eterno._

_Que diablos voy a hacer con este peso tan grande, que no me cabe en mi pecho, que viaja en mi interior y se ahoga en mi garganta, fruto del miedo, de la cobardía, que me quema la piel y me hierve la sangre, que me parte la razón…¡No pido mas nada Shaka! Solamente quiero permanecer en tus brazos y huir de todo el mal y de todos mis miedos infantiles._

_Quiero confesarte que soy tu esclava, que has sido el único que ha podido amarrar mi alma libre y rebelde, que muero cada vez que te acercas por cortesía y te vas, que tomas mis manos inocentemente pero hieres mi alma, que haces que me impaciente cada vez que te siento tan cerca y un gran temor me evita besarte, tocarte, sentirte…"_

Dhara carcajeó como signo de nerviosismo, pensar en Shaka era algo que se había convertido en su mayor obsesión. Cerró los ojos, dejando atrás la imagen de Shaka levitando, llevaba mas de 5 horas en aquella posición y Dhara ya estaba algo aburrida. No supo en que momento sintió rendirse en el piso, presa del sueño y de la pesadez.

El cantar de los grillos resonaba en el fondo y el cansancio en su cuerpo no la hacía reaccionar ni dormir. De repente unos fornidos brazos la sujetaban firmemente y la llevaban hasta su habitación. Su piel se erizó hasta el punto de poder apreciar cada poro, su respiración se trozó y su corazón latía con cada segundo eterno para ella. Se hundió entonces en aquel pecho blando que la sostenía, para no alejarse nunca de él, esa manía de tocarlo en cada oportunidad que se presentaban era incontrolable, sus párpados temblaban en un intento por fingir estar dormida.

Shaka entró a la habitación, acomodándola en la cama y preparándose para irse, pero un chillido lastimero resonó en sus oídos. Shaka se estremeció por aquella reacción, abriendo los ojos y vio como la chica se retorcía en la cama de dolor.

--¿Que paso?—preguntó Shaka desconcertado, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

--Me duele--susurró Dhara, posando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda –Me caí hace unos días…-- la chica enmudeció al ver aquel brillo en los hermosos ojos de su maestro, que muy pocas veces lo mostraba. Shaka la observaba tan dulcemente colocando su mano encima de la de ella y retirándola suavemente, viendo como la piel de Dhara estaba maltratada y raspada, coloreada por una gran mancha morada.

--¿Por que no me habías dicho?—preguntó el caballero alejándose de la habitación y dejando a Dhara con la palabra en la boca y el corazón en la garganta. Juraría que podía escuchar cada latido de su corazón y sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, el tiempo transcurrió lento y pesado, y se detuvo aun mas con la llegada de vuelta de Shaka a la habitación. Volvió a los pocos minutos con un envase especial y se acomodó en la cama, cerca de Dhara, que yacía de costado, dándole la espalda a Shaka.

Su cuerpo tembló violentamente al sentir aquellas manos osadas alzando sutilmente su blusa y surcando su espalda. La joven cerró sus ojos y mojó sus labios, sinónimo de nerviosismo e impaciencia –Voy a curarte—dispuso el hombre aplicando el ungüento en la piel herida de la chica.

Y el también _se tensó_.

Sus movimientos eran circulares y firmes, haciendo leves presiones con sus dedos en la lesión. Dhara cerró aun mas sus ojos con fuerza, evitando soltar algún gemido que no fuera de dolor, mientras su mente trabajaba por no salir de casillas. Mordió sus labios casi al punto de hacerlos sangrar, tragó saliva haciendo un ruido extraño, sus manos empuñaban con fuerza las sábanas de terciopelo rojo y agradeció que se encontraba de espaldas y que Shaka no podía ver las expresiones placenteras de su rostro, que no eran para menos, al sentir el tacto de aquellas manos recorriendo su ardiente piel que pedía a gritos por mas. Fue una dulce e interminable tortura, que a pesar de que no duro lo necesario, marcó un espacio en la piel de Dhara.

Shaka deslizó una mano con fuerza desde la mitad de la espalda hasta llegar al punto en que ésta perdía su nombre, y fue justó allí cuando Dhara botó un gemido que los sacudió a ambos brutalmente. Dhara se sonrojó mientras se acomodaba en la cama, notando que Shaka había terminado con su curación.

--Gracias—sonrió la chica dulcemente, bajó su blusa y lo miró casi hechizada a sus fijos ojos celeste. Shaka sonrió igualmente y cerró los ojos en un movimiento lento e hipnotizante.

--Dhara…--susurró despacio aquel hombre de cabellera dorada con su voz serena. Hubo silencio y la chica no contestaba –Dhara…-- volvió a decir el rubio, volteando su rostro apacible por costumbre, aun manteniendo su monótona expresión con los ojos cerrados resguardados por sus largas pestañas, notando como su asistente al parecer estaba perdida en la inmensidad de la noche. Desde la llegada de Dhara a su casa, todo cambió. Aquella jovencita de mirada intimidante, y de actitud magnética y desconcertante, un tanto altanera, impulsiva y agresiva para lidiar con una persona como Shaka, pero sobre todo una persona muy especial…tan especial que el Patriarca lo había encargado a su cuidado personal.

--Dime Shaka…-- la chica que no había hecho mas que observarlo detenidamente y suspirar, contestó involuntariamente, saliendo luego abruptamente de su trance. –Digo, Mande usted Maestro—comentó la joven de cabello oscuro, carraspeando un poco para disimular su imprudencia. El caballero dorado por su parte sonrió a medio lado, a pesar de que no la estaba viendo sabía que se encontraba algo avergonzada.

--Mañana por la mañana me iré por un tiempo a entrenar a un grupo de aprendices— dijo el dorado dirigiéndose a ella

--¿Cuanto tiempo demoraras?—preguntó sin parecer ansiosa

--Un par de dias—contestó Shaka con su voz tan normalmente pacífica, levantándose del piso y dando la vuelta para marcharse. Como siempre, Shaka hablaba las cosas puntuales, nunca usaba palabras innecesarias y siempre intentaba ser claro en lo que decía, haciendo alegoría a su sabiduría, producto de muchos años de meditación. –Buenas noches— el hombre no esperó la respuesta de Dhara, necesitaba guardar energías y ahorrar tiempo, caminó hasta que sus cabellos como cascadas de oro se perdieran en la penumbra. Dhara vio alejar al caballero dorado y sintió algo de vacío. Suspiró cuando desapareció por completo y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la helada pared, rodeada de la inmensidad y ostentosidad de la casa, haciendo un recuento de su rutina diaria en esos últimos años de su corta vida:

Se despertaba al alba con los primeros rayos del sol y el canto de las exóticas aves. Se bañaba en los amplios baños de marfil y acompañaba a su hospedero en su diaria e inmortal rutina de meditación. Aunque en un principio odió aquella posición de flor de loto, el silencio y la completa desconexión con el mundo la impacientaban (por su propia rebelde ansiedad), con el tiempo se acostumbró a ello y pudo encontrar algo de serenidad y tranquilidad consigo misma y aunque eso era algo muy difícil de lograr, Shaka le enseñó paulatinamente las bondades de la meditación y a decir verdad tenía mucha razón...

Aunque claro, ella no madrugaba solamente por el ejercicio de la meditación y la paz interior…lo hacía solo para mantener contacto con su rubio anfitrión. No podía negarlo, aquella actitud tan apacible le llamaba la atención poderosamente y la inquietaban por no decir que a veces le molestaba, aquel equilibrio, paciencia, perfeccionismo y disciplina, sin exteriorizar lo que lo perturba o lo hace rabiar o entristecer (si es que había algo), tan culto, discreto, amable y generoso que la había aceptado a pesar de que ella nunca se comportaba de la mejor manera. Era tan agradable mantener así fuera una corta conversación con el, descubrir el silencio de sus ojos y las delicias de sus palabras capaces de calmar cualquier tormento.

Dhara da media vuelta y se acomoda mejor en su cama, buscando sus besos y solo encuentra la almohada, recordando una vez mas su soledad. Suspira amargamente y espabila sus ojos, en un intento por sobrellevar su tristeza. Mira directamente a la ventana y pudo apreciar la inmensa luna, que se exponía en toda su majestuosidad…y eso fue lo justo para pensar nuevamente en el.

Sus movimientos agraciados, su sonrisa sincera, su rostro fileño, su piel tersa, su cabello largo que denotaba su majestuosidad, su cuerpo tallado por manos divinas, sus ojos que pocas veces los ha visto abiertos y el dia en que lo hizo, pudo contemplar la profundidad de sus ojos azulados o verdosos, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Adonis ni a Apolo ni al mejor fruto de Afrodita, el era un dios, un sensual dios cuya presencia la atormentaba y la hacía cada vez mas dolorosa e irresistible.

Shaka era estricto con ella, como un padre que desea educar de la mejor forma a su hijo, y tenía que admitir que si bien se quejó muchas veces por sus enseñanzas, al final le estaban sirviendo de mucho, para aprender a controlarse y mantener adentro, muy adentro todos esos deseos que tenía hacia su maestro…y ahora le tenía tanto respeto que no se atrevía a desacatar ninguna de sus órdenes, todo por el hondo miedo de perder el contacto que parcamente mantenían. Una extraña mezcla de amor, respeto, adoración y tambien de mucha impaciencia y rabia al saber que el nunca se fijaría en ninguna mujer del universo y que ella había perdido las agallas para apostar el todo por el todo.

:::::::::---------------

Llevaba menos de 2 años viviendo a merced del orden de los Caballeros Dorados y aun pudo recordar como si fuera ayer todo lo que había pasado. Recordó la primera vez que fue a parar a Grecia, y para su fortuna (o su desgracia) el Gran Patriarca la acogió al parecer sin interés alguno, en aquel enorme santuario de 12 casas. Recordó también como todos esos hombres que representaban un signo zodiacal, que no hacían mas que 'entrenar', perfeccionar sus técnicas y otras babosadas que a ella no le importaban, reñían entre ellos por ella como si fuera un pedazo de carne en una plaza de mercado. Peleaban por 'hospedarla' en su casa, con la excusa de darle el mejor de los cuidados. Como si ella no conociera a los hombres: solamente la veían como un objeto sexual llegado en el momento indicado para saciarlos a todos de su abstinencia. Algunos de esos 'honorables caballeros' la miraban con ojos de lujuria en los que se reflejaban sus ideas retorcidas y pervertidas, otros la miraban sin importancia, y uno en especial simplemente no la miraba porque no podía.

¡Genial!, había salido del bullicio de la civilización para entrar en la boca de los lobos libidinosos. Por unos momentos, su 'normal' ira creció mas de lo común. Había llegado a ese lugar por pura casualidad, porque su intención no era ni entrenarse para ser una machorra ofuscada Amazona, ni mucho menos para ser una infeliz puta. Tal vez era algo extremista al sacar absolutas conclusiones, pero la vida le habia dado tantas vueltas que ahora no sabía como lidiar con los hombres. Y bien dicen que la culpa de uno la pagan los demas.

Todos aquellos hombres debatían con argumentos sobre quién atendería a la pobre jovencilla, todos excepto aquel hombre de temple sereno y pacífico, que captó su mirada curiosa por unos instantes.

_--¡No me voy a quedar con todos estos salvajes_!—chilló la adolescente de manera desafiante, desconcertando a todos los presentes por su rebeldía y su impertinente honestidad. Si ella desde un principio hubiera sabido quien era el Patriarca, seguramente no hubiera mencionado aquellas palabras con tanta insolencia. Sin embargo, el Patriarca reconsideró el pensamiento de la chiquilla y aunque estaba confiado de que sus ilustres caballeros dorados eran un ejemplo de fortaleza, sabiduría y lealtad, en el fondo seguían conservando aquella parte humana…y todo ser humano tiene deseos y es vulnerable a múltiples tentaciones. El olor a feromonas descontrolaban y hacían trabajar la testosterona de cada hombre, de todos menos de uno, el único del que estaba seguro que no caería nunca en las debilidades humanas, aquel caballero que era lo más cercano a un dios, y que era considerado inmaculado y perpetuo: el caballero dorado de Virgo. Y asi empezó todo… se hospedó en la casa de Shaka, como era llamado el caballero dorado, y no tuvo queja alguna de el. Nunca se propasó con ella, ni la incitó a hacer cosas indebidas, ni nada por el estilo. Shaka estaba tan encerrado en si mismo que a veces hasta ella pasaba desapercibida, por no decir que no existía.

::::::::--------------------

Dhara se tumbó en su cama, con la boca semiabierta, sintiendo aun el delirio de sus manos y el encanto de sus ojos. Cierra los ojos y saborea, casi como un vidente cada una de esas sensaciones, para guardárselas y deleitarse en sus sueños, donde solo podían existir los dos, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo junto con sus mayores sueños.

Sin embargo Shaka no podía dormir aquella noche. Se acomodó varias veces en la cama y al no lograr descansar decidió que dar un paso por su enorme casa podría ser un alivio para el. Se levantó, entonces, y caminó a pie descalzo afuera de su habitación, sintió que todo estaba oscuro y siguió caminando cuidadoso de no tropezar con ningún objeto. Tomó un vaso de agua y antes de entrar otra vez a su habitación pensó en dar una vuelta en los alrededores de la casa, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Y fue allí cuando sus pasos lo llevaron a la habitación de su inquilina.

_Silencio._

Agudizó mucho mas sus sentidos, buscando alguna presencia alrededor aparte de ella pero no encontró nada. Suspiró aliviado, ya había terminado con su rutina nocturna de vigilancia. Todas las noches se aseguraba de que ningún intruso ni fuerza maligna, ni hombre, ni siquiera algún caballero merodeara por su casa. Shaka sabía los comentarios que lanzaban acerca de Dhara, y él tenía que vigilar que nadie fuera capaz de tocarla: esa era su misión. Una misión algo fácil para algunos, sin embargo no era así, la misión era más compleja y comprometedora, debería cuidar la virginidad intacta de ella sin que Dhara se diera cuenta de la aparente importancia de su castidad. Además, con el paso del tiempo ella se hacía cada vez mas hermosa y se notaba mucho más su condición de mujer. Despertaba en todos los hombres cualquier cantidad indeterminada de sensaciones que eran difíciles de controlar, y muchas veces Shaka estuvo envuelto en conflictos con otros caballeros por sus atrevimientos.

Nadie debía tocarla, ni siquiera mal pensarla. _Nadie._

Pero el mas que nadie lo sabía, sabía que ella era como un tren cargado de dinamita pura, era magnética y difícil de ignorar.

Shaka lo sabía, y al pararse en la puerta de la habitación de Dhara, él mismo sintió la urgencia de la carne al mirar las torneadas piernas desnudas, su cuerpo perfectamente plegado en la corta bata, con sus brazos sensibles al tacto y la oscuridad sedosa y excitante de su pelo. Se acercó nervioso a ella y la conciencia lo detuvo a pocos pasos de la cama.

_Más silencio._

Su mano grande intentó posarse en su cintura, su respiración se aceleró en una milésima de segundo pero antes de tocarla cerró su mano en un puño y la alejó de ella, casi como si quemara en brasas. Tomó la sábana de los pies de Dhara y la cubrió toda hasta el cuello, para evitar que su figura lo siguiera atormentando. Cerró sus ojos y salió de la habitación, agradeciendo todos esos años de meditación y autocontrol que si no fueran por ellos, de seguro habría hecho algo terrible.

* * *


	2. Prohibido

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

Todos los derechos reservados: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [ShakaXOc] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**_** lI**_

_**Prohibido**_

-----_"Cada noche, _

_desnudo mi cuerpo_

_de complejos y prejuicios._

_Lo visto de deseo_

_y lo abandono a tus caprichos._

_Como ya es costumbre,_

_Nunca llegas…_

_Y mi cuerpo_

_Se impacienta_

_Se agita_

_Se abre_

_Se humedece_

_Se cierra_

_Se inmoviliza_

_Se desprecia_

_Se malgasta…"--------_

Aquel día, Dhara se había levantado con el mejor genio, estaba sola en la casa y tenía pensado arreglar todo para la llegada pronta de su maestro. Caminó con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja por los amplios y largos pasillos de la gran Casa de Virgo hasta llegar a su grandioso baño de huésped. Su baño quedaba al lado de su habitación, y ésta última tenía de frente el hermoso jardín que le daba la vuelta entera, como una muralla, a la Casa. Entró al enorme baño, y no mentía al exagerar, realmente era demasiado grande y ostentoso para ella, al igual que todos los salones y lo que había en ellos: las paredes de marfil y mármol estaban presentes en cada rincón, elegantes y severas, los pilares finamente detallados se organizaba en torno a un gran patio central y un laberinto de corredores y estancias. Los escritos, los relieves en las paredes y los frescos acerca de temas específicos del arte griego como la tauromaquia y el culto a Atenas, estaban expuestas en todas partes, caracterizados por la vivacidad y la riqueza de su colorido. Y no era para menos, su maestro y acompañante también era igual de glorioso como aquellas casas.

Se quitó la ropa y la apiló en un rincón para luego lavarla. Se miró al espejo, como Venus nacida y contempló lo hermosa que era: si, lo era, cabello oscuro, ojos misteriosos, cuerpo muy bien formado, labios cortos y carnosos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que podía pasar largos minutos en el espejo atrapada por su vanidad, esto no tenia resultados en Shaka, que como siempre mantenía su vista cerrada y sus sentidos desconectados, nunca se daba cuenta de ella.

Dhara cerró los ojos y entró de un golpe al agua, gritó inmediatamente al sentir nuevamente el dolor en su espalda baja.

--Maldición-gruñó iracunda, sobando suavemente la parte afectada, pero sin éxito alguno. Recordó entonces, la escena anterior, aquellas manos grandes pero a la vez tan suaves que pudieron calmar su dolor. -Realmente se preocupa por mi...--pensó en voz alta sonriendo, aunque después cambió a una expresión mas seria, y se sonrojó, no era la primera vez en la que pensaba una y otra vez en Shaka. No entendía por qué, ignoraba a todos esos caballeros dorados que se morían por ella, y moría por el único caballero dorado que la ignoraba, habiendo tantos caballeros dorados interesados en ella, escogió al último que la miraría, literalmente.

Decidió no pensar mas en eso y alistarse rápido para arreglar el cuarto de Shaka y darle una bonita acogida para cuando llegara. Se esmeraba tanto para hacer que el se sintiera orgulloso de ella, intentaba superarse a si misma, acatarlo al máximo, y hacía cosas diariamente para contentarlo, que pronto esto se convirtió en su meta principal: ganarse su aprobación y su confianza. Sonrió traviesa y luego de que se arregló, caminó para dirigirse a la habitación del caballero.

::::::------------------------

Por fin Dhara llegó a tan esperada habitación. Shaka esta vez no la mantuvo con llave, por lo que fue fácil el acceso a ella. La habitación era mucho mas grande que la de ella, y algo oscura para su gusto. Muy pocas veces había podido entrar a su cuarto, y ahora disponía de todo el tiempo que ella quisiera para detallarla completamente. Giró su cabeza y observó el ventanal que daba con el jardín lleno de flores exóticas, el tocador no era tan grande pero si era hermoso, el enorme armario de madera guardaba recelosamente su ropa y su armadura. El piso era liso y brillante y las paredes talladas cuidadosamente, al lado del armario se encontraba la cama formidable y ancha, con un juego de sabanas de seda y terciopelo blanco. Dhara avanzó curiosa y se sentó en la suave cama, tanteándola de vez en cuando y sonriendo graciosamente. Pero sin duda lo mas agradable de la habitación era su olor: olía a Shaka. Era un olor difícil de explicar, solo podía decir que era único y lo podía reconocer en cualquier parte. Un olor que contrastaba su robusta masculinidad con su suave temperamento, era tan exquisito al olfato.

Dhara se encontró nuevamente sonrojada, y buscó algo para distraerse. ¿Por donde empezaría a limpiar y a sacudir primero? Tomó el trapo y limpió el exceso de polvo en el tocador y en las puertas del armario. Tarareó unas cuantas canciones y cantó a todo pulmón, no se avergonzaba de lo que hacia porque nadie la estaba cuestionando.

Cuando pensó que su trabajo estaba listo, se dio cuenta que en una esquina había un gran baúl con incrustaciones de hermosos rubíes y otras gemas que titilaban llamando su atención al instante. Su curiosidad la llevó hacia el y con fuerza abrió la tapa del baúl misterioso. Tosió un par de veces e hizo una mueca de asco al ver la telaraña que se asomaba por una esquina de el. Cuidando no ensuciarse mas de lo que estaba, metió sus manos dentro del baúl para ver que había adentro: encontró varios libros en idiomas que ella desconocía, otros de procedencia hindú, unos cuantos proverbios que reconoció, un manual de caballero Dorado, varias anotaciones en árabe...pero su atención definitivamente se centró en un grueso libro que yacía al fondo, en cuya portada estaba en relieve dorado unas letras en mayúscula

--Kama Sutra...-- leyó la carátula y pestañeó los ojos sorprendida. --Oh por Buda-- ella no desconocía la existencia de aquel famoso libro, y saber que Shaka lo tenía entre su colección de textos 'sagrados' la hacían pensar muchas cosas. Sonrió algo mas que divertida, tal vez al enterarse que Shaka no estaba del todo lejos de ser tan humano como cualquier otra persona.

De pie, abrió las páginas amarillentas cuidadosamente, soplando de vez en cuando para quitar el polvo en ellas, leyendo los temas principales que comprendían desde la esencia de la seducción y la escogencia de una compañera, hasta los beneficios que ocasionaba en el cuerpo y las innumerables posturas que describían. Examinó estas últimas con atención e inconcientemente asociaba esas imágenes con Shaka, tanto que ahora sentía su olor mas pronunciado en su habitación y sintió su cálida piel contra la de ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuerte y lento, colando aquel olor por entre sus fosas nasales hasta sentirlo en sus entrañas.

Un chirrido detrás de ella la hizo bajarse de las nubes y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shaka estaba detrás de ella, sereno y apacible como siempre.

Adoptar durante tanto tiempo una ceguera voluntaria hizo que a Shaka se le agudizaran mas los demás sentidos: su oído, su olfato y su tacto se perfeccionaron con tal magnitud, que podía inferir casi con exactitud lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El aroma a mujer rodeaba la gran casa de Virgo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de presencia en el ambiente, ya que toda su vida se mantenía solo y en completa conexión con su cosmos. Su oído se familiarizó con un nuevo tono y su tacto inconscientemente permitía el roce limitado y algo frío para aquellas manos, rostro cobrizo y cabellos oscuros que ahora lo acompañaban día y noche.

Por lo tanto, al entrar en su habitación, notó instantáneamente la presencia de una curiosa. Arqueó las cejas, no le gustaba que invadieran su privacidad y mucho menos en su ausencia, a escondillas.

Dhara volteó y ahogó un grito asustada. Se tapó la boca con el libro y notando el embrollo en que se había metido, rápidamente escondió el libro detrás de ella.

--Ehmm... Shaka...no sabia que volverías tan pronto-- comentó Dhara sonriendo falsamente, deseando en esos momentos que se la tragara la tierra. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y aunque Shaka no la estaba viendo seguro podía notar su nerviosismo.

--Yo tampoco-- comentó algo serio Shaka, dirigiéndose a ella aunque no tenía los ojos abiertos -¿Que haces aquí?-- Dhara notó que tal vez no fue una buena idea entrar a su habitación y que mejor debió quedarse cuidando el jardín y prepararle un ramo de flores para recibirlo, en vez de esa tonta idea de limpiar su habitación

--Es solo que...bueno, pensé, tal vez, quizás, de pronto-tomó un poco de aire -- Que llegarías muy cansado de tu entrenamiento y...pues, no tendrías tiempo de limpiar tu pieza que está llena de polvo...--comentó mas que nerviosa, no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por lo que el pensara -Solo quise darte una sorpresa, eso es todo-suspiró desanimaba Dhara, sintiendo que el libro se le iba a caer de sus manos sudorosas y lo agarró con mas fuerza, y tragó saliva viendo el ceño algo molesto de su Maestro.

--¡Y valla sorpresa que me has dado!- comento Shaka espontaneamente y sonrió dulcemente. Pero ese gesto fue suficiente para que Dhara se volviera tan torpe que dejó caer el libro, haciendo un terrible ruido en el piso brillante.

--Solo debo ordeno lo que me falta y me voy-- dijo rápidamente tomando el libro nuevamente en sus manos, sin embargo notó que ahora Shaka estaba mas serio que al principio. El tiempo se detuvo mágicamente, mientras Shaka se acercaba muy despacio a ella y cada paso que daba hacía eco en la habitación. Ella quedó estática y por primera vez sintió temor: las rodillas se flaquearon y su corazón latia mas fuerte cada vez que sentía sus pasos mas cerca, aturdiéndola y bloqueando su cerebro. Para cuando quiso voltear y guardar el libro que sostenía nuevamente detrás de ella, ya Shaka estaba a una distancia muy corta frente a ella. El caballero estiró sutilmente la mano y la posó en el codo de Dhara, haciendo que se erizara al primer contacto. Tragó saliva produciendo un ruido extraño mientras el bajaba las manos y en un movimiento ágil logró arrebatarle de las manos el pesado libro.

En ese momento, Dhara sintió que estaba en su peor pesadilla. Todo lo que había hecho con las manos lo destrozaba con los pies. Sintió mucha vergüenza y sus ojos como platos redondos seguían observando el ceño ahora fruncido de un molesto Shaka, que se pronunció aun mas al pasar sus dedos por la carátula del libro y sentir el nombre del dichoso libro.

--Maestro yo...--usualmente Dhara no acostumbraba llamarlo de esa forma, pero cuando necesitaba hablarle con respeto se refería de esa manera.

--Ve a tu habitación y no salgas de allí hasta que reflexiones sobre tu imprudencia-- dijo el hombre rubio acercándose al baúl y guardando el libro. Cerró la tapa del baúl con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Dhara se estremeciera. Dhara sintió una punzada en su estómago, ahora Shaka seguro pensaba que ella era una entrometida y no merecía la pena apreciar. Lo admitía, tenia tanto miedo de defraudarlo.

_"¿Pero que hice ahora?"_

--Pero es solo que...--

--No es momento de explicaciones-- respondió irritado Shaka, sonando tan frio y tan salvaje que por un momento Dhara lo desconoció. --¿Acaso no sabes que es de mal gusto que irrumpan el espacio de las personas, y encima de eso que husmeen sus pertenencias?--sus palabras eran tajantes y reprochables. Dhara vio como iba alzando cada vez mas el tono de la voz y ya no puedo seguir con miedo, ella nunca aceptaría que nadie la... ¿regañara? ¿Shaka la estaba regañando? Su temor y respeto se transformaron ahora en coraje y cólera, y el rubor avergonzado en sus mejillas se pronunció aun mas junto con su gesto irritado.

--¡Solo intentaba darte un detalle!-gritó la chica y encaró a Shaka como muy pocas veces lo hacía -No tengo la culpa de toparme con _tu_ libro de sexo-- vociferó enojada, no entendía cómo Shaka podría ser tan malagradecido con ella. Sencillamente en momentos de ira, sus palabras brotaban con vida propia de sus labios, sin pasar por su procesador cerebral... y eso era un peligro.

--Es de _lógica..._--comentó Shaka pronunciando aquella palabra, a la vez que se tocaba bruscamente las sienes con sus dedos, ¿Acaso la estaba tomando por retrasada mental?--No debes tocar _nunca_ algo que no te pertenece y menos si son este tipo de temas que una _chiquilla _no debe determinar-- dijo Shaka, devolviendo el baúl a su lugar original. Dhara tembló de ira y sintió un peso en su mandíbula. Aquellas palabras ofensivas solo lograban que se alarmara más. Y ella no se quedaría callada, ¡no señor!, batallaría hasta el final defendiendose con argumentos, a pesar de que esa era una pelea inoficiosa y en la cual siempre se sabía que el Capitan tiene la palabra contra la de los marineros.

--¡¡Pero que demonios te pasa Shaka!!-- gritó Dhara, siguiendo a Shaka que salía de la habitación --¿Por qué clase de cría me estas tomando? ¡¡No soy ninguna chiquilla!!-gritó mas fuerte, berrinchando por su disgusto, confirmando involuntariamente lo que Shaka afirmaba de ella, pero es que detestaba que le dijeran niña. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿era ciego o que? ¿Acaso no notaba sus tetas formadas o su trasero firme y parado o sus curvas de mujer? Claro, había olvidado que el se hacía pasar por ciego. --Además...--comentó esta vez bajando un poco el tono de voz, para intentar recuperar la compostura --Ese libro es como cualquier otro, ¡no tiene nada de malo! Es mas, no puedes negar que no eres humano y que nunca has sentido ganas de...--

--¡¡Ya es suficiente!!--gritó Shaka y la tomó por los brazos, apretándola tan fuerte que ella se quejó al instante, guiándola por el amplio pasillo hasta llevarla a su habitación, entrándola bruscamente --Dejaré de llamarte 'niña' cuando dejes de comportarte como tal-- comentó por último, esta vez mas sereno y sonando mas bien como cuando un padre está decepcionado de su hijo perdido. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Dhara no encontró otra forma de descargar su ira que arrojando todo lo que encontraba a su alcance y botando unas lágrimas cargadas de su fracaso. Los gritos de Shaka le dolían, pero le lastimaban aún más aquellas frases afiladas y pulidas que le recordaban lo inútil que era ella. Fue entonces, cuando sintió una fuerte necesidad de explotar internamente y en un par de segundos un haz de luces confusas acompañadas de un grito estruendoso, destrozaron como por arte de magia su cómoda cama.

El humo rodeó la habitación y luego de que cesó un poco, Dhara pudo ver que de su cama solo quedaban escombros y mucho polvo, que le causaban un ataque de asma. Cayó arrodillada y agitaba intentando respirar mejor y pensar en darle una explicación a todo esto.

--Esto...es... es ¿el cosmos?...---dijo sin mucha claridad al respecto, mareada del humo y los hechos.

----------------------------

La tarde anaranjada se colaba por las ventanas de la gran casa y daban una perspectiva hermosa de los relieves exóticos de las columnas de esta. Shaka yacía en su posición de flor de loto levitando a una altura magnífica y sus cabellos dorados contrastaban con la mezcla de colores del atardecer. Ya había pasado la hora de comida y Dhara no apareció por esos lados. Shaka ignoraba cada vez que Dhara se salía de casillas y terminaba haciendo pataletas de ira, aunque aquel estruendo que escuchó hacía varias horas acompañado de una fuerte energía no pasaron desapercibidos. Terminó su meditación y descendió levemente, mientras se dirigía a la habitación cerca del gran jardín, tenía un asunto que aclarar.

La puerta se abría con facilidad, pero un enorme pedazo de madera impedía que se abriera totalmente. Shaka movió con un pie aquel estorbo y entró con mucha facilidad a la habitación, notando que no quedaba ni rastro de la cama y que Dhara seguí arrodillada casi somnolienta.

Esta vez ni siquiera se inmutó al sentir abrirse la puerta. Estaba como desconectada de la realidad, el tiempo pasó deprisa que ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera los retorcijones de su estómago por el hambre, ni su horrible golpe en su espalda, ni los raspones en sus rodillas lastimadas, ni su ego recalcándole que había fallado.

--No has comido nada-- comentó Shaka desde la puerta, observando por primera vez a Dhara tan sensible y tan apacible. Dhara entreabrió los labios ahora resecos y siguió con su vista perdida en el piso

--No tengo hambre-- musitó tan suave que si no fuera por el silencio de la entrante noche, Shaka de seguro no la hubiera escuchado.

El caballero budista se acercó a ella y se sentó en el piso frente a ella, tomando el rostro en sus manos para alzar su mirada. Dhara volvió en si lentamente, y tan pronto lo hizo desvió la mirada.

--Mírame--ordenó Shaka y Dhara se desconcertó un poco, ¿Cómo era posible que el supiera que ella no lo estaba viendo, si ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos? Sin mas que pensar decidió hacerle caso y lo miró directamente a sus largas pestañas. Gradualmente los ojos de Shaka se abrieron, de forma paciente y hermosa, como el aleteo perezosa de una mariposa, mucho mas encantadora y fascinante que el nacimiento de un clavel o miles de amaneceres y auroras boreales juntas, en un movimiento somnífero y suave, tan suave que podía afirmar que le tocaba la piel. Dhara nunca había visto tal espectáculo tan de cerca, sus ojos tenían un lindo color azulado que rodeaba la pupila dilataba en la que ella misma podía ver su reflejo. Quedó extasiada en esa posición y sintió de repente mucho alivio y paz.

Shaka le soltó el rostro sin quitarle la mirada, parpadeando de vez en vez y envueltos por el silencio de la noche.

--Creo que ya has reflexionado lo suficiente-- rompió el silencio Shaka, aun cerca de ella -Aunque, tienes que aprender a no hacerte tanto daño-dijo con seguridad y Dhara arrugó la cara algo extrañada, no entendía muy bien a que se refería exactamente. --No quiero que el episodio de hoy se vuelva a repetir nunca más--

--Lo siento maestro-- dijo Dhara agachando el rostro y volviendo a subirlo -Solo quería mostrarle que yo no soy tan inútil después de todo-- dijo esta vez apretando sus puños y sintiendo aquella presión en la boca, como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera.

--Nadie ha dicho que lo seas-- comento dulcemente Shaka-Eres una chica muy inteligente y admiro la pasión con la que haces las cosas-la joven siguió perdida en sus ojos y echó hacia atrás su flequillo oscuro para poder mirarlo mejor --Tienes muchas capacidades y muchos talentos, y sabes muy bien lo que eres y lo que serás, pero aun asi...-- ya lo sabía, Shaka no le iba a dar un sermón de lo encantadora que era, seguro era la introducción para un fuerte regaño --Debes aprender a controlar tu ira, sentir ira no es malo, el problema es cuando se hace presente en todo lo que haces-- finalizó Shaka, mirando esta vez su alrededor -¿Tu hiciste esto?-

--Perdón...--susurró despacio Dhara cerrando sus ojos y hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. Aun no entendía como era capaz de degradar tanto su orgullo y rogarle por perdón a Shaka, no estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que estaba perdiendo su esencia, su manera de ser.

--Dhara ...--susurró igual de despacio Shaka, tomando nuevamente su rostro y obligándola a que lo mirara --Como ciudad sin muralla y expuesta al peligro, así es quien no sabe dominar sus impulsos.-dijo esta vez haciendo alarde de sus proverbios --Serías una excelente Amazona, ¿sabes? Con esta energía...-- señaló con la vista toda la habitación en añicos -...podrías usarla para tu beneficio y usarlo como ataque-- sonrió sutilmente esperando que la chica cambiara de expresión

--Sabes que dentro de mis ambiciones no está el ser una 'Amazona dorada' -dijo Dhara recalcando estas ultimas palabras en tono fastidioso, sin embargo Shaka siguió observándola tan dulcemente que por un instante sintió la necesidad de decirle todo lo que sentía por el. Pero se contuvo, no iba a empeorar las cosas. Esperó a que el hiciera algún movimiento, pero solo vio tristemente como volvía a cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos mas.

--Lo se, te conozco--

Dhara suspiró amargamente, cuánto tiempo le tocará esperar para volver a ver aquella hermosa gala. -Shaka...-- se apresuró a decir Dhara, no quería dejar de conversar con el, no sabía porque siempre terminaba empeorando mas su relación. --Gracias por ser siempre tan gentil conmigo--

Shaka la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, aquello fue justo lo necesario para que Dhara reuniera fuerza y se lanzara hacia su pecho, abrazándolo fuerte para nunca separarse de el. ¡Qué mas da! Solo quería sentirse segura y sabía que solo podía tener protección a su lado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo habia aceptado con algo de temor saber que lo que sentía por él era mucho mas fuerte y pasional que un sentimiento fraternal, y algo mucho mas sólido y conciso que un simple capricho. Shaka posó una de sus manos en su cabellera y la otra la rodeó en su espalda para aprisionarla hacia él. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio mientras la habitación se tornaba más oscura.

--No quería defraudarte-- comentó Dhara tan sinceramente que Shaka sintió que le había tocado lo mas hondo de su alma. Ella era tan noble y sufría cada vez que no podía ser perfecta. La abrazó mas fuerte y se sentía tan bien. Aquel cuerpo buscando su abrigo, aquella rebeldía necesitando ser consolada, ella era tan hermosa, que se merecía eso y mucho mas. Sin embargo, aquello lo frustraba enormemente...Dhara se veía tan tentativamente hermosa que sin querer lo lastimaba. --Tu no te imaginas lo importante que eres para mi--susurró cada vez mas despacio Dhara, no queriendo separarse nunca de aquel abrazo. Shaka sonrió nuevamente y permaneció en silencio. Se separaron suavemente y Dhara se abrazó a si misma, ahora que se había alejado del abrazo de Shaka sentía mas fría la noche y no le apartó la vista hasta que él habló, rompiendo el silencio incómodo y frio de la noche.

--Mañana arreglaremos tu habitación. Por esta noche dormirás conmigo-- dijo doblando levemente y su cabello rubio se agito suave y sedoso, marchándose parsimoniosamente sin decir mas. Dhara se estremeció repentinamente y se agitó.

_"Dormiras Conmigo"_

La chica repitió esas ultimas palabras sin llegar a estar conciente de haberlas escuchado. La sola idea de tener que dormir con su mayor ambición era terrible.

"_Como ciudad sin muralla y expuesta al peligro, así es quien no sabe dominar sus impulsos"_

--¿Seré capaz?...-

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las personitas que han comentado desde el primer momento en este humilde fic. Espero que las musas me iluminen y me ayuden a terminarlo como debe ser.**

**Salu2 y Bsos!!!**


	3. Sábanas mojadas

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

Todos los derechos reservados: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [ShakaXOc] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**_** III**_

_**Sabanas Mojadas**_

_------"Adoro tus manos_

_Cuando juguetean _

_En el carrusel de mi carne_

_Y hurgan entre mis rincones_

_Derrumbando mitos y creencias._

_Adoro esas manos_

_Cuando desordenan mi risa_

_Y sueltan las amarras al deseo._

_Adoro esas manos_

_--pulpos sedientos—_

_Que me hacen el amor_

_Sin desnudarme"------------_

Bajo los pesados cortinajes de magnífico raso blanco, la blanda cama estaba atractivamente preparada con cojines de plumas y las sábanas del hilo mas blanco que pudiese imaginarse. Dhara se tiende de lado a un costado de la cama, haciendo todo lo posible por dormir, pero cada vez que lo hacía solo lograba recordar que muy cerca de ella se encontraba su maestro, aquella energía prepotente que enredaba la habitación, sabía que lo tenía tan lejos y tan cerca que podía sentir cada bocado de aire que tomaba e incluso enloqueció al sentir cada latido de su corazón.

Aun estaba algo avergonzada por el episodio ocurrido el día anterior, realmente ella era una chiquilla, no soportó que le dijeran su debilidad para luego hacer un berrinche, afirmando lo que Shaka le había dicho y causando una mala impresión en el.

----

"_No recuerdo_ cuanto tiempo estuve sumisa en mis pensamientos, intentando normalizar mi respiración e intentar no descontrolarme, porque sencillamente Shaka me volvía loca, impulsaba dentro de mi las mas fuertes tentaciones, y me hacia actuar descabelladamente, movida por mi instinto, buscando con desespero su cuerpo, su cabello suave, su boca, su olor a hombre, todo su ser que me hacían suspirar inconcientemente con un simple roce, y ahora tenerlo tan cerca me producía un mayor deseo. Pero me dolía aun mas saber que nunca mi apetito sería saciado por su cuerpo, y solo me contentaría con su reciente frialdad y decepción que me tenía.

Si, de alguna u otra manera terminaría perdiendo todo, y todo por ambición: por no conformarme con sus saludos en las mañanas, ni con el escaso contacto de nuestras manos, ni con sus palabras diarias…sé que pasará…aprieto las sábanas con amargura, sabiendo que pronto nos alejaremos definitivamente sin dar siquiera el primer paso en el amor, si es que podría llamarse de esa forma si no soy correspondida…que ironía. Y lo peor es que a pesar de que lo amaba tanto también lo odiaba, odiaba cada vez que hacía cosas que me ilusionaban vagamente, cuando en verdad mi existencia no le importa. Tarde o temprano tiraría todo por la borda, y ya no tendría nada que temer, entonces podía hacer todo lo que quisiera sin remordimientos, podía…podía tocarlo y cerrar la distancia que nos separaba, yo de costado en la cama espalda con espalda de el, con toda la majestuosidad de su torso desnudo y su gran hercúlea espalda fascinante, asi me odiara por el resto de su vida por mi imprudencia y por tachar a un hombre tan divino como el…quería, solamente quería corromperlo.

Mordí mis labios y cerré mis ojos buscando valentía, me di la vuelta y quedé acostada de frente con su espalda. Me acerqué un poco mas y mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su piel caliente y desnuda en contacto con la mía. Me introduje en su sueño, acercándome a su nuca desnuda para depositar un beso, al tiempo que sentía el aroma de sus cabellos dorados. Abrió los ojos levemente en silencio y yo mientras continué besando sus fornidos hombros, y mis manos rodeaban con ansia su brazo. Monté mi pierna sobre la suya, aprisionándolo mas contra mi, imaginando lo que pensaba, seguramente me maldijo mentalmente por mi atrevimiento, por mis manos traviesas y algo torpes, que lo rozaban sin cesar, pero a decir verdad ya nada me importaba. Recorrí su fornido pecho dejando a su paso un rastro de poros abiertos y sentí su respiración agitarse a medida en que mis manos bajaban cautelosa y peligrosamente. Su fuerte cuerpo permanecía inerte, esclavo de mi tacto débil e impaciente, contrario a su pacífica personalidad. Esperé que en cualquier momento reaccionara y me mandara volando con un fuerte ataque de cosmos por mi nuevo insolencia, sin embargo _no lo hizo_…"

"_¿Qué me_ _haces mujer_? ¿Por qué eres tan sagaz?, sabes mi debilidad y lo que me ha sido negado por tanto tiempo. Renace mi instinto que hacía tiempo se encontraba dormido para darle paso al placer y la satisfacción: irracional, primitivo, animal, preponderante en mi. Sentir aquellas manos tibias intrépidas tocándome de aquella forma, solo me hizo imaginar lo embriagado que estaba por aquel olor sin sentirte, y ahora que te tenía tan cerca ya no era capaz de pensar. Abro extasiado mis ojos sintiendo sus manos colarse por dentro de mi pantalón, tocando audazmente aquella parte prominente de mi cuerpo que había olvidado lo deleitable que me hacía sentir. Gimo en alto por el placer otorgado en el primer contacto, me retracto de todas aquellas veces en las que te tildé por 'niña', no lo eres, sabes lo que haces, y a pesar de que nadie se ha llevado tu inocencia demuestras lo contrario, lo haces bien, estoy seguro que soy yo el que te hace pensar todas esas cosas, o solo será nuestro _instinto._"

"_Salté_ al escuchar aquel gemido haciendo eco en la habitación. Tu miembro esclavo deseaba ser liberado, palpitaba y se agitaba fuertemente por ser tocado. Lo hago, lo toco con rudeza, creo que del nerviosismo , sin dejarte ni siquiera tomar aire ni reaccionar, quisiera darte la vuelta y ver la expresión de placer en tu rostro, quisiera besar tus labios, quisiera…me distraje en mis pensamientos y fue allí cuando te diste la vuelta, evitando que siguiera con mi tacto, negándote a mis _caricias"_

"_Volteo hacia ti_, pensaste acaso que iba a matarte por tu osadía? y aunque excusas no me faltaban, no quería hacerlo, estaba conciente de que, siendo el caballero dorado mas poderoso ahora caia derrotado a una mujer. Me miraste con incertidumbre y algo de miedo, te perdiste en mis ojos, como queriendo adentrarte dentro de mi y robarme el alma, tomé tu rostro en mis manos y temblaste aun mas, me gusta, me gusta cuando al sentir así sea un ligero roce de mi piel se abre tu boca y tomas aire o sonríes ardiente, mordiendo tu labio, incitándome a pecar, a poseerte. ¿Crees que no sentía tu tensión cuando me acercaba a ti? Crees que no notaba todos los cambios que te provocaba? Te conozco muy bien en estos años, que no pasaron en vano e involuntariamente me sedujiste sin que yo lo notara. No se que fuerza misteriosa me impulsó a besarte, de repente tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, tenía sed de ti, batallé dentro de tu boca y tu ahogabas un gemido, saboree cada pulgada no queriendo separarme nunca, ni siquiera para respirar. Que fuerza tan poderosa me impulsaba hacia ti, no se que es, pero ahora tampoco me interesa, me embriagas y me pierdo en el beso, un beso mágico… Esta vez mis brazos abrazaron tu cuerpo, mientras posaba una mano en tu cintura y jugueteaba con tu ombligo. Te pegabas mas a mi cuerpo para sentir mi miembro erguido palpitando contra tu muslo, botas un gemido inocente al sentir aquella bestia tan cerca. Con mi mano recorro la curva suave del vientre, la poso luego en tu muslo y separo tus piernas, alzando levemente tu pequeña bata para hundir mis pecaminosos dedos lentamente en el mas húmedo placer, te desesperas, se que te impacienta la lentitud, siento como un temblor recorre nuevamente nuestros cuerpos, no me desaprovechas, tomas nuevamente mi miembro y me animas de la misma forma en que yo lo hago, gimo nuevamente, siento que moriré de ansiedad, se escucha en la habitación nuestras respiraciones agitadas, me besas locamente, siento contacto doble de fluidos, te correspondo incluso algo mas enérgico, casi al punto de ahogarte, nunca había sentido tanto placer sin siquiera estar dentro de ella, si esto es el plato de entrada no me imagino como sería el plato principal, _no te detengas…"_

"_Mi respiración_ se agitaba conjuntada con la de el mientras me tocaba clavando sus dedos agiles y atrevidos dentro de mi intimidad, me retuerzo salvajemente debajo de las sábanas como si estuviera poseída, y volvía a acomodarme para que tuviera mas espacio para actuar, mientras yo apretaba lo que era mio, era tan terriblemente posesiva. Me besó como nunca alguien mas lo hubiera hecho movido por la pasión, mordió mis labios y hundió su lengua, sentí que iba a desfallecer, te aprieto con mas fuerza y aumento el ritmo, tu continuas con tu roce,¿era correspondida? ¿sera que aquel caballero me abrió su corazón? Por fin la distancia entre ambos se estaba haciendo mas estrecha y escucho (aunque haya silencio) el placer que lo envuelve, veo (aunque este oscuro) lo que sus ojos quieren y su sonrisa orgullosa, y no era para menos, no solo era el mas poderoso de todos los caballeros, seguramente era el mejor dotado de todos, de eso no tengo ni la menor duda, todo lo de el era majestuoso, viril y grande…muy grande. Respiras entre nuestros besos, tu boca entreabierta susurraba palabras que no entendía pero que podía sentir. Sin embargo te detienes violentamente, de repente, dejando a medias el placer que nos envolvía. Abro los ojos perturbada, intentaste normalizar tu respiración y aunque tu liberación no habia llegado, decidiste parar con todo eso…me encuentro ofuscada, me miras con odio y te vas, Shaka…_que paso_?"

La mirada del caballero rubio se tornó confusa repentinamente: era una expresión entre preocupación, rabia, tensión, cólera. Salió de la habitación hasta alejarse de aquella casa, dejando a una doncella apenas jadeando tumbada en la cama, se alejó hasta perderse en la oscuridad, donde podía tener un espacio con su conciencia sucia y pecadora. ¿Como pudo ser tan inmoral? Se arrepentía a pesar de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, solo estaba rebajándose como cualquier otra persona, el no era así, el era un honorable Caballero Dorado de la Orden de Atenas, por no decir que era el ejemplo a seguir, el mas equilibrado y estable, la personificación de Buda. Llevó sus manos a su cara tapando su vergüenza e indecencia, sin embargo aún estaban húmedas e impregnadas de la esencia de Dhara, recordándole también que seguía erecto.

--Soy una deshonra para mi--susurró Shaka temblando de perturbación y del choque entre el placer y la culpa. Él siempre fue tan racional y tan bien calculado, que no podía imaginar como estuvo a punto de tirar todos sus años de entrenamiento para llegar al Nirvana en una sola noche. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, tenía que hacerse un autoexamen de conciencia y autocastigarse por lo cometido.

Corrió cuesta abajo hasta llegar al pequeñísimo lago en el que las Amazonas suelen entrenar y viendo su reflejo en el agua, pudo ver sus ojos con un nuevo destello en sus ojos…

Lavó sus manos vigorosamente y por mas que se restregó no logró alejar aquel aroma embriagador. Tomó una maleza lisa y seca que encontró cerca y tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras adoptaba su característica posición de loto, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse algo mas y levitarse con su cosmos. Suspiró profundamente empuñando con fuerza la maleza con la que ahora se autoflagelaba en la espalda, mientras con su otra mano se masturbaba intentando bajar con su libido. Era algo equitativo, no sentirás placer y a cambio de ello debes pagar el Karma. Y a pesar de que al poco tiempo su liberación llegó, Shaka siguió azotando su torso y espalda con fuerza, como castigo a su mal comportamiento, bañando el césped con su sangre y su semilla divina, trastornando el aire de la noche con su cosmos imponente.

Mientras en la casa de Virgo, Dhara bota unas cuantas lágrimas y se acomodaba la ropa. Aún sentía el calor entre sus piernas y su respiración se encontraba agitaba. Pero ahora, volviendo a la calma, se dio cuenta que había llegado la parte que mas temía: Shaka de seguro la odiaba y se había ido seguramente para planear de forma fría la manera como la aniquilaría. Ella antes lo había pensado, jugaría el todo por el todo y ahora solamente debería pagar el precio tan caro por mantener un solo contacto con el. Se envolvió en las sábanas terciopelo, notando que la ventana y la puerta seguían abiertas, dando una perspectiva de la oscuridad y la amplitud de la gran casa. Se marcharía, se iría de aquel lugar apenas tuviera tiempo de empacar y largarse a la ciudad, lejos de aquella indiferencia y aquella actitud apática hacia ella por la decepción.

Cerró los ojos, estaba ya muy cansada para seguir pensando que hasta veía cuadritos oscuros colarse en sus pupilas, parpadeó un par de veces y secó sus lágrimas, envolviéndose en las sabanas de terciopelo que aun seguía mojadas y con el aroma de ambos.

--------------------

* * *

**_WooW!! Al parecer Shaka no pudo controlar su instinto y simplemente cayó...¿Que consecuencias traerá eso? Destruyó su honor y su reputacion... ¿se seguira degradando? ¿o castigara a Dhara por su atrevimiento?...._**

**_Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, en especial los reviews!! _**

**_Salu2 y Bsos! _**


	4. Culpa y Tormento

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

Todos los derechos reservados: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [ShakaXOc] [Romance] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_**Culpa y Tormento**_

_--"Puede explicarse el ansia, la locura__  
con que el amor sus fuegos alimenta,  
puede el dolor, la pena mas violenta  
exhalar por el labio su amargura."--_

"Los rayos del sol perezoso comenzaban a posarse sobre mis cerrados ojos, la quietud y el silencio de la mañana inundaban la habitación. Cuando comencé a ser consciente del nuevo día comprendí que tu piel no rozaba la mía, que tu calor no se mezclaba con el mío, que tu olor ya no era tan perceptible como tu presencia. Sabía lo que encontraría al abrir los ojos: una almohada vacante o tus ojos iracundos que me condenaban con cada segundo que permanecía invadiendo tu lecho. Esperé unos minutos con los ojos cerrados para no ser consciente de tu ausencia, para vivir un poco más con la felicidad de tu compañía, para engañarme aunque fuese durante un rato. Finalmente mis ojos se abrieron, el sol cegó mi vista y no pude ver nada, consuelo para mi, que poco duró, poco a poco me acostumbre a la luminosidad y vi lo que realmente había: nadie a mi lado. Me incorpore dolida por tu abandono, por la repetición de este hecho cada mañana, no era la primera vez en la que en mis sueños te tenía y me desilusionaba al ver la realidad, por un día desperdiciado sin ti, al hacerlo recorrí la habitación de Shaka con mis ojos y solo vi soledad.

Creo que lo mejor es irme, por miedo a ti, a lo que eres, a lo que podrías llegar a ser, miedo a tu rechazo, a tu indiferencia y constante apatía, miedo a que puedas desatar la fiera dormida en tu interior y pueda ser la causante de una catástrofe, miedo a perderte completamente."

::::::------------------------

Shaka se encontraba en un estado de adormecimiento, entre la gran sala en la que solía meditar, reprimir y juzgar. Su respiración era corta y suave, su conciencia hacía eco en el desierto del salón y de su pecho. La noche se hizo eterna, igual que el amanecer y la floreada mañana, sin embargo la casa estaba tan enclaustrada que ningún rayo inquieto del sol podía colarse dentro. El reloj colgado tan precisamente delante de él sonaba como un bajo haciendo énfasis en cada minuto perdurable que pasaba. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Su pecho apenas se ensanchaba y sus latidos se hacían cada vez más tenues. Inhala, exhala. Una gruesa gota color vino tinto corría desde su nuca hasta caer en el piso mezclándose con el pequeño lago del mismo color, emitiendo tal sonido que rezumbó en sus sensibles oídos. Sus cabellos antes dorados ahora estaban matizados por la sangre escarlata que no paraba de correr desde la noche anterior. Sus labios marchitos y su garganta sedienta buscaban desesperadamente algo de saliva para calmar su sed, y su adolorida entrepierna rogaba por piedad.

Shaka estuvo un buen tiempo con su conciencia, y así como imprudentemente se había encendido su amor, así era sabio apagar por su honor el mal concebido fuego del deseo…deseo hacia ella. Había logrado escasamente bajar con su ansiedad, sin embargo ésta era aun mas fuerte, también la necesidad, no podía batallarla él solo, necesitaba otro cuerpo para saciar sus ganas completamente. Todos estos años dedicado para llegar al nirvana, alcanzarlo había implicado una vida moralmente recta y guiada por la continencia, la abstención de bebidas alcohólicas y la continua meditación sobre la vanidad del deseo…

Se sacudió con fuerza y un hormigueo rodeó sus piernas dormidas. Su respiración antes nula ahora se aceleró sin ningún motivo, dentro de sí habitaba algo que lo impulsaba, como un agujero negro, hacia ese virginal cuerpo que lo esperaba casi con las mismas ganas, un templo que no debía profanar por bien a su Diosa Atenea, por bien a su honor.

Maldijo el día en que llegó Dhara a su casa, despertando ese instinto bestial que había conseguido dominar casi perfectamente y que ahora lo subyugaban a él.

Su cuerpo la reclamaba, su recuerdo lo hacía gemir y era en vano reprimirlo, recordaba con precisión aquello que hicieron e imagina lo que pudieron haber hecho, sus palabras, sus gestos, su balanceo cadencioso y sensual como una gata, su mirada brillante, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su boca jugosa y nociva. Su cuerpo tembló mas al sentir una puerta abrirse y sentir aquel olor embriagador y maldito.

Dhara caminó acercándose lentamente a la sombra que yacía en medio de la gran sala. Frunció el ceño por el cambio de luz a oscuridad, para poder observar y detallar mejor lo que había allí. Caminó ahora con cautela y cuando estuvo considerablemente cerca de aquella sombra, tapó su boca con sus manos horrorizada por la escena que estaba apreciando ante sus ojos: Su maestro estaba tendido en el piso en su típica posición de loto, con la cabeza gacha y unas grandes llagas en su espalda destilaban sangre como cataratas, aquel líquido manchaba gran parte de sus cabellos dorados y la baldosa plateada se opacaba con la densidad de la sangre que la cubría. Aquella imagen le desgarró el alma, cual ángel caído con las alas rotas y heridas, así se encontraba él. Se acercó un poco más y sus pasos retumbaron en la inmensidad de la casa.

--No te acerques…--rompió con el silencio Shaka, sintiendo un ardor en su garganta por el hecho de hablar después de tanto tiempo callado.

--Shaka…-- Dhara hizo caso omiso a sus palabras que sonaban con tanto odio y amargura. Se arrodilló delante de él y sus rodillas expuestas se mancharon de sangre.

Dhara estiró menudamente su mano y sin llegar a tocar a Shaka, éste levantó serenamente el rostro y su ceño fruncido la contemplaba aunque tuviese sus ojos cerrados –Eres…-- murmuró entre dientes Shaka y su ceño se pronunciaba mas –Eres una deshonra para mi y para mi diosa Athena…—tembló un poco antes de estallar completamente de ira --…para mis principios, para mi santidad—el caballero se endereza un poco y Dhara pudo ver que su pecho también estaba lleno de azotes y heridas. Se sentía tan terriblemente culpable, sus palabras frías la azotaban con fuerza y una presión se coló en su garganta hasta el punto de quedar muda.

Para el punto en el que estaban tan cerca, Shaka abrió los ojos y Dhara pudo contemplar nuevamente aquel espectáculo, aunque deseó no ver aquellos ojos iracundos y juzgadores como ahora lo hacían. Tembló de miedo, de culpa, de pena, de vergüenza.

-- _Ohm_ -- Shaka rodeó con su cosmos a Dhara alejándola violentamente de él y tirándola contra una columna. Dhara ahogó un grito al sentir que la presión en la garganta producto del miedo se intensificaron más al notar que era el cosmos imponente de Shaka el que la estaba estrangulando.

--Pe...Perdónemmme maestro…-- alcanzó a susurrar la chica antes de sentirse mareada y débil, sintiendo como el aire desaparecía lenta y tortuosamente. Su vista se nubló y solo lograba apreciar a lo lejos unos fijos ojos azules que la sentenciaban al más duro castigo. La iba a matar y no lo dudaría en hacerlo. Cuando sintió que la vida se le iba de las manos, Shaka descendió su cosmos y Dhara cayó al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Abrió la boca enorme y jadeó en busca de aire y fuerzas para poder levantarse, mientras Shaka cerró sus ojos y se levantó algo adolorido del suelo.

--Con palabras no se pueden remediar los actos—comentó despacio Shaka, despistando su cuerpo del dolor de las heridas y de su conciencia. Dhara se apoya en sus brazos y logra incorporarse en el suelo, clavando sus oscuros ojos en la persona delante de ella.

--La culpa no es solo mía…-- dijo la chica con furor de cabellos oscuros, olvidando que aquel hombre estuvo a punto de matarla, se levantó temeraria y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, eso sin quitar la vista de encima de Shaka. –¡Shaka por Buda! ¡Abre los ojos y mira lo que te rodea!—gritó la chica apoyándose en la columna y luego caminando unos pasos mas cerca de él. Apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentirían. –Eres un caballero dorado, pero no por ser eso, dejas de ser un humano— la oscura casa evitaba filtrar algún haz de luz o alguna onda de sonido, solo permitían la presencia de dos personas con muchas cosas para aclarar. Shaka estuvo a punto de irse, sin embargo no lo hizo, aquella voz femenina lo detuvo en seco. –Los humanos nos movemos por nuestro instinto natural, dormimos, nos alegramos, nos enojamos, comemos, y tenemos muchas necesidades más por satisfacer. La carne es débil Shaka, y ni tú ni yo somos la excepción—

--No me compares contigo— dispuso el rubio devolviéndose y acercándose a ella –Pensé que te había quedado claro las normas y reglas del Santuario, pero ahora noto que tu ignorancia va mas allá de tu atrevimiento—

--No me subestimes— gruñó Dhara sintiendo su sangre hervirse y una enorme fuerza que la impulsaban a actuar violentamente, sin embargo no lo hizo, sería ridículo pelear con un caballero dorado, aunque la mordacidad de sus palabras eran mas hirientes que cualquier otro ataque de cosmos, porque no te lastimaban físicamente, sino que te herían el orgullo. – Al menos no soy tan cínica como lo eres tu—sentenció en voz baja y Shaka arqueó una ceja indignado –¡¡Shaka!! ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que todas las noches ibas a mi habitación y te... desesperabas cada vez que me observabas 'dormida' en mi lecho?—

--No creas que tu insolencia me dominaba— dijo Shaka perturbándose un poco por el comentario de Dhara. Acaso... ¿acaso todo lo que ella hacía era a propósito, para llamar su atención? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que ella inconcientemente lo perturbaba, al igual que a cualquier otro mísero hombre? Todas esas veces en las que fingía estar dormida y se acostaba de forma sensual, y todo ese ropaje insinuante que la hacían desear, o las veces en las que dejaba sus prendas tiradas en puntos estratégicos de la casa, solo para que el se enloqueciera y se perturbara con su olor a mujer. Era una pícara chiquilla y lo peor de todo es que sus jueguitos astutos estaban dando resultados.

--Un sabio no busca culpables, es responsable de sus actos— Dhara afinó sus ojos y su lengua como serpiente actuó para morder y envenenar con sus palabras mordaces. Shaka se acercó a ella y por primera vez en esa conversación, Dhara no sintió miedo alguno. El caballero tomó su rostro, agarrando sus mejillas con fuerza entre su dedo pulgar y dedo medio, evitando que ella siguiera hablando, maltratando un poco su físico y su alma.

--Yo soy responsable de lo que hago…— susurró despacio tan frío y bien calculado mientras la sostenía con la otra mano por sus muñecas –…pero tú…deberías madurar, evitando la necedad y nesciencia— Dhara libró su rostro del agarre del caballero y aun cerca de él no podía evitar responderle

--¡Tu eres el inmaduro aquí!— chilló Dhara intentando ahora librar sus muñecas del enganche. -–Eres un frustrado reprimido que se cree 'dios', y tu estúpida teología budista no te llevará a nada en esta vida…-- insultó Dhara forzando con sus manos y conteniendo sus lágrimas irascibles que se asomaban ahora por sus ojos ébano. Shaka se sacudió internamente al sentir la magnitud de aquel cosmos que ardía y crecía sin cesar como un incendio forestal. –¡¡Maldito sea el día en que llegué aquí y me enamore de ti!!—chilló notando su sensibilidad y su profundo desasosiego y tristeza. Shaka se sacudió nuevamente y no entendía como aquellas palabras lo perturbaban tanto, alzó la mano insinuando un golpe, sin embargo no lo hizo, le tomó el rostro nuevamente con fuerza y abriendo su boca, la sometió a un beso profundo y magnético, lidiando ferozmente con la mortal lengua de Dhara, y cuando sintió que le faltaba aire se separó y le mordió el labio inferior con furor hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. Soltó a Dhara de su prisión y dio media vuelta mientras limpiaba sus labios impregnados de la sangre de la chica.

--Vete y has lo que te plazca— Shaka se alejó de ella dejando sus pasos pintados en el piso con su sangre prodigiosa. Dhara lo vio alejarse con nostalgia e ira mientras sus lágrimas caían y se mezclaban en su boca con el sabor salado de su sangre. Corrió hacia la puerta principal y al abrir la puerta en vez de encontrarse con la floreada mañana, encontró una gran tormenta, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza y el viento casi huracanado destrozaba varios árboles a su paso. Sin embargo, Dhara no vaciló en salir de aquella casa y se enfrentó con la fuerte tempestad, corriendo por el sendero del Santuario y sintiendo el aire que le faltaba por la frialdad de la tormenta. Además, adoraba caminar bajo la lluvia porque así nadie notaba que estaba llorando. Detuvo su paso al notar que no veía nada y la ventisca cada vez se intensificaba mas…su cuerpo amoratado y su ego destrozado se vieron afectados por las circunstancias y perdió el conocimiento de repente.

::::::------------------------

--Que tempestad tan inoportuna—suspiró hastiado Milo, tomando el mazo de cartas de Poker y barajándolas en una mesa. Había planeado echar un partido de cartas con Camus y Shura, pero debido a la lluvia sus planes se arruinaron y ahora moría de aburrimiento y buscaba algo desesperadamente con que matar el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando sintió un potente cosmos que decayó en un segundo. Miró extrañado a sus alrededores y a pesar de la incesable lluvia, salió de su casa de Escorpio en busca del origen de aquella fuerza, preparándose para alguna lucha que lo entretuviera.

Caminó lentamente intentando aclarar su vista, que estaba opacada por toda el agua que corría por su rostro. Afinó su vista y vio que algunos de los caballeros también se asomaron buscando el cosmos extraño y poderoso que los había alarmado. Pudo ver a lo lejos una silueta tendida en el suelo y secó su rostro para poder ver mejor. El viento cesó y la lluvia caía uniforme, por lo que Milo pudo ver quien se encontraba delante de él: y era Dhara.

¿Acaso Dhara era la de aquel cosmos omnipotente? Corrió hasta acercarse a ella y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la casa de Virgo. Pero dentro de él sus pensamientos lo desconcertaron y decidió no hacerlo. Se percató entonces de que los demás caballeros no notaran su presencia y caminó cauteloso hacia su casa, con un hermoso tesoro caído del cielo…

Milo tembló de ansiedad apenas la acomodó en su cama y pudo apreciar con claridad su silueta a través de la ahora transparente bata mojada. Sintió un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo y aunque no la estaba tocando lo sentía dentro de él. Gimió viendo cada vez mas detalladas las formas de su cuerpo y sus pupilas bailaron varias veces sobre ella. Su fantasía estaba indefensa, inconciente, mojada y en su casa, demasiadas coincidencias parecían extrañas, tantas veces la había imaginado en esa situación y ahora ella caía como un regalo divino.

Su mano tosca se deslizó bajo la bata, recorriendo la suave y cálida piel, buscando rincones largo tiempo abandonados de caricias, de sensaciones, de temblores anhelados, no podía creer cuanta belleza se desperdiciaba. Su miembro palpitante se acercó como un imán a ese cuerpo y desordenaban su pensar. Milo retiró su mano y se sentó dándole la espalda a Dhara, para pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos y su libido solo se la imaginaban desnuda y para él…solo para él.

--Maldición…--gruñó Milo sobando sus sienes y tomando aire a pausas para calmarse. Debía dejar su impulsividad y comportarse como un caballero dorado. El Patriarca les había advertido que _nadie _debía tocar a aquella chica so destitución de armadura. Milo no podía violarla si quisiera por miedo a que aquella maldición fuera cierta, sin embargo su lujuria era mucho mayor que su sentido moral y preferiría ser asesinado y morir satisfecho antes que salvar a Athena y vivir masturbándose por el resto de su vida. Aunque pensándolo bien no lo haría, había jurado defender a Atena por encima de cualquier otra cosa y esa sensual chica era una maldición para todos los caballeros dorados: la virginidad de Dhara era el tiquete de salvación de toda la Orden de Atenas.

Voltea el rostro nervioso y observa a la chica nuevamente, no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, la tenía a su disposición, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta, él no era como el tonto de Shaka que ni siquiera se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima.

--Milo piensa…--susurró despacio y desesperado, no podía follarla porque moriría, no podía desflorarla, no podía romper con su himen porque…Milo abrió los ojos y sonrió perversamente, si el problema era no tocar su vagina, podía hacerle otras cosas sin que se viera en juego su virginidad.

Se volteó y se acomodó cerca de la chica, alzando sutilmente su bata y adentrando sus manos atrevidas, encuentra sus pechos tersos y se llena la mano de la carne, abre su boca para un jadeo entrecortado, se acerca y besa sus labios, bajando otra mano para halar de sus bragas y husmear su zona íntima, su cerebro embriagado de sensaciones y placeres, sentía que iba a eyacular pronto, sin embargo aún no estaba dentro de ella, apenas la estaba acariciando y su entrepierna se agitaba impaciente. Nunca antes había sentido tal cantidad de desesperación sin siquiera estar dentro de alguna mujer, su sueño se volvería realidad, rió nervioso y se sintió triunfador, muy pronto sería el único que al menos llegó a besar sus labios y manosear su cuerpo. Casi pudo sentir el olor a mujer y las feromonas colarse por su nariz y viajando por sus venas, bombeando con fuerza todo su organismo. Se reía divertido, después que todo eso pasara, podía hacer alarde de que fue el único que llegó a hacerle algo, se reiría al verle la cara de envidia a Saga o a Shura, él era el mejor, el mejor caballero dorado.

::::::------------------------

Shaka salió de su baño personal y tomó un pantalón blanco de seda para ajustarlo a su cuerpo. Peinó vanidoso sus cabellos y se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para limpiar sus heridas de castigo. Por si fuera poco, nuevamente aquel cosmos desatado no lo dejaban tranquilo, si Dhara seguía así de impulsiva terminaría en algo terrible, y tampoco podía darse el lujo de dejarla por ahí y que el Patriarca se entere del incidente que tuvieron la noche anterior.

A pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, la lluvia parecía un diluvio incesable, y no exageraba al decirlo. Su pecho y su espalda aun estaban muy sensibles como para ponerse la armadura, así que decidió salir así en busca de aquella muchacha perturbadora de cabellos oscuros. No sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento y casi como una fuerza magnética, paró afuera de la casa de Escorpio.

::::::------------------------

Milo descartó su armadura dorada que voló como un imán hasta su caja igual de dorada, se incorporó encima de Dhara, tomándola con cuidado contra su pecho para continuar con sus fantasías. Sin embargo, antes de que Milo pudiera actuar, la puerta de su casa se abrió y entró la brisa de la tempestad, la oscuridad evitaba ver lo que hizo que la puerta se abriera. Milo fijó su vista buscando ver algo y fue allí cuando un trueno iluminó la presencia de Shaka, tan sereno y apacible como es.

El caballero de Escorpio se heló de pánico y agradeció que Shaka siempre permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sino de seguro ya estuviera en los 6 mundos.

--…S…Shaka…--alcanzó a hablar Milo, recostando suavemente a Dhara haciendo el menor de los ruidos posibles, sin embargo Shaka volteó la miraba hacia donde Dhara yacía acostada casi como un vidente. Milo no le quitó la viste de encima a Shaka, intentando tranquilizarse y parecer normal. Evitó preguntarle por las cicatrices en su pecho y tragó saliva con dificultad. –Encontré a Dhara en los alrededores y perdió el conocimiento por la tempestad, estaba intentando darle un poco de calor—fingió convincente Milo y se tensó aun mas sintiendo a Shaka acercarse a donde ellos y cargando a Dhara. _"Athena, que no note que la he tocado"_, rogó mentalmente Milo, alejándose de él para que tampoco notara la tensión en su cuerpo. Suspiró aliviado al sentir a Shaka alejarse, pero se asustó al escucharlo hablar.

--No te habrás aprovechado de ella… ¿o si?—susurró despacio Shaka antes de irse con la chica inconciente en sus brazos

--¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Yo sería incapaz de llevarle la contraria a los designios del Santuario— mintió Milo colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza y evitando soltar algún síntoma de nerviosismo.

--Que bien que lo tengas claro—sentenció Shaka saliendo de la casa y perdiéndose de ella. Cuando Milo sintió su cosmos alejarse completamente, gritó enojado, rompiendo unos cuantos adornos a su paso y tumbándose en su cama. No pudo conseguir lo que quería y le tocaba ahora satisfacerse como lo había hecho hacía tiempo atrás.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! Gracias por pasarse a leer mi fanfic! ****Sugerencias y críticas bien recibidas, y que viva la libertad de pensamiento!!! Gracias a SagasLoverHecate, a Saint Lune, a Ishtarneko, a the batsnake, a Cross, a CaritoAC y a **

**Un besote inmenso, Salu2!**


	5. Especial

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

Todos los derechos reservados: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [ShakaXOc] [Romance] [Lime] [Lemon]

**CAPÍTULO V**

_**Algo Especial**_

_---"Signos presurizados de impaciencia  
abordaje de sensaciones  
conciencia incontrolada  
en mi cabeza retumban…_

_Posición difusa, sin sentido  
se pierde el comienzo  
se retrasa el fin  
en la resistencia aletargada"---_

::::::------------------------

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente en la casa de Virgo, y desde allí se había convertido en un verdadero infierno convivir. Ya no había saludos en las mañanas, ni meditación acompañada, ni su grata presencia en el comedor, ni su figura budista levitando en la amplia sala. Shaka permaneció encerrado en su habitación y desde aquel entonces no se le veía rondando la casa, ni siquiera para comer o para cumplir con su vigilancia nocturna.

Y Dhara moría cada vez que pasaba cerca de su habitación y acercándose a la puerta no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Nunca, en los 2 años que llevaba conviviendo con Shaka, éste había durado tanto tiempo meditando (o al menos no dentro de su casa) y personalmente, la culpa se apoderó de ella.

No había salido de la casa por miedo a seguir desobedeciendo a Shaka, pero aquel estaba tan encerrado en si mismo que de seguro no notaba si ella daba una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores del Santuario…

::::::------------------------

"_Dartha",_ inhala, exhala, "_Artha_", inhala, exhala, "_Kama_", inhala, exhala. El rubio budista permaneció en ayuno y vigilias para poder macerar su vigor y vivacidad, y aunque lo logró algunos días, con el tiempo volvía su necesidad con mucha mas fuerza que antes, Shaka sabía sobrellevar con perfección las largas jornadas sin alimento, sin sueño y sin pensamientos, sin embargo nunca antes había lidiado con una bestia tan salvaje que no podía ignorar que vivía dentro de él. Le tocaría someterse a una extensa meditación para controlar esas fuerzas malditas y obstinadas que querían apoderarse de el.

Hizo un repaso de todas las enseñanzas budistas, que poco a poco lo ayudaron a tolerar cada incidente de sus cortos pero sabios 20 años de vida. Pero unos términos rondaban por su cabeza y lo desconcentraban de vez en cuando. Él era perfecto, por no parecer presumido, estaba en todo lo cierto. Sin embargo, para alcanzar un estado absolutamente perfecto, que es lo mismo que la paz interior, necesitaba la obtención de las tres cualidades superiores: Dartha, Artha y Kama. El 'Dartha' es aquello que se refiere al alma, a los méritos religiosos, es por lo que tiene que pasar el ser humano para alcanzar su superación…y ya lo había logrado. El 'Artha' es la consecución de bienes materiales que producía alegría, aunque no del todo indispensable…y ha decir verdad también lo tenía: vivía en una enorme casa, contaba con alimentos las 24 horas del día y tenía vestidos. Y por último el 'Kama', la satisfacción erótica, la posesión del amor y su pleno disfrute…pero aquí fallaba. Estuvo mucho tiempo reflexionando, a decir verdad esas cualidades solo se presentan en un ordinario humano, sin embargo él era un individuo que había alcanzado la máxima esencia divina, aquellos términos no influenciaban en él, en su proyecto de vida, en su vida de santo.

¿O acaso si?

::::::------------------------

Dhara caminó con paso seguro y corriendo cuesta abajo llegó al pequeño lago en el que solía ver entrenar a las amazonas, como una distracción para soportar su estadía en aquel Santuario, que había dejado de ser santo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque era atea, ella respetaba las creencias de todas las religiones, sin embargo le parecía irónico por ejemplo, cómo algunas sacerdotisas predicaban y no practicaban, en aquel 'Santuario' en el que se podía apreciar una fachada cínica y estética, defendiendo con capa y espada a su diosa Athena, y ocultando la sodomía, orgías y alcoholismo con lo que generalmente 'festejaban' sus triunfos. Por alguna extraña razón, aquellas amazonas le producían lástima: renunciaron a sus vidas, a su feminidad, a su identidad, para igualarse a los hombres y combatir en honor a Athena, ocultando su aspecto, sus miedos, sus sueños bajo esa máscara inexpresiva de hierro, mientras muchas veces eran menospreciadas y maltratadas por sus superiores.

Un sonido seco desconcertó a Dhara y saliendo de sus pensamientos, notó como una cadena venía directo a su rostro, con tan buenos reflejos que logró agacharse y esquivarla, chocando la cadena contra un árbol que estaba detrás de ella. El corazón se coló en su garganta y sus ojos miraban hacia el frente, temerosa por su vida. Una amazona de cabello verde se encontraba de pie y en sus manos yacía el comienzo de aquella cadena

--¡Las aprendices siempre son tan estúpidas!—gritó la amazona, halando la cadena y enredándola nuevamente en su mano. --¿Por qué no llevas puesta tu máscara?—regañó alarmada y esperó la respuesta de la chica, que obviamente nunca dejaba que nadie la regañara, ni siquiera se lo permitió a Shaka, como para permitirlo de aquella insensata mujer. Dhara arrugó el ceño y limpió con una mano su vestido, levantándose y peinando vanidosamente su cabello negro, echando un poco su flequillo para atrás para que la otra mujer notara su cara disgustada. Posó la mano en su cintura y afiló su lengua imprudente

--Para TU información, no soy una vulgar amazona _como tu_—sentenció, dando media vuelta y su cabello oscuro bailó al compás de su giro.

--Mmm…con que _tu _eres la _famosa_ Dhara—comentó la amazona con tal ironía que Dhara detuvo su andar y se devolvió para encararla.

--¿Quieres mi autógrafo entonces?—dijo en el mismo tono irónico Dhara, tomando una hoja seca que estaba cerca y un pedazo de rama y haciendo como si fuese a escribir --¿A quien va dedicado?—dijo burlona, riendo sarcásticamente.

--A Shaina, Amazona de Cobra, la que te pateará el trasero—contrarrestó Shaina, ese día había amanecido de 'buen genio' y quería seguirle la corriente a aquella caprichosa mujer de cabellos oscuros.

--Paaaraa…Shaaii…naa…la amazooonaaa…maaass…enviiidiooosaaaa…-- actuó con socarronería mientras 'escribía' en la hoja. Se la lanzó en la cara a la amazona y se dio media vuelta, para irse definitivamente, sin embargo, Shaina la tomó con fuerza del brazo, clavando sus largas uñas

--Escúchame bien _niñita_, puede que seas la consentida del Patriarca, pero…--

--No soy una 'niñita' pedazo de golfa—dijo Dhara intentando zafarse de la chica sin lograrlo, así que la tomó del rostro con fuerza y se lo empujó, logrando zafarse y además quitarle la máscara. La amazona desorbitó sus ojos en una expresión casi colérica, arrebatándole su preciada máscara

--Si lo eres, eres una grosera _bebecita_ de 16 _añitos_—comentó haciendo pucheros y colocándose nuevamente la mascara –¡Maldita sea Dhara! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que odio que me quiten la máscara! –gritó la amazona aun cerca de la otra chica

--¡¡Y yo te he dicho mil veces que detesto que me digan niña!!—chilló mucho mas fuerte Dhara sobando su brazo –¡Eres una machorra! ¡¡Casi me matas del susto con esa cadena!!—sonrió a medio lado y se sentó en el césped, acompañada de la presencia de Shaina que la siguió después. Hacía tiempo, Dhara conoció a Shaina por casualidad y aunque en un principio se detestaban, con el tiempo se convirtieron en la única compañía femenina (por así decirlo), Shaina encontró en Dhara su reflejo femenino perdido, y Dhara podía tener conversaciones de temas femeninos con al menos alguien en aquel claustro machista. No eran 'amigas', en todo el sentido de la palabra, simplemente mantenían una buena convivencia.

--Entonces, ¿Shaka aún no te habla?—dijo Shaina recostándose en la hierba. Dhara asintió tristemente y evitó mirarla, aunque Shaina sabía el amor imposible que sentía por su maestro, no quería contarle el incidente que ocurrió aquella noche, por miedo a todo tipo de comentarios, bromas o murmuraciones por parte de la mujer cobra. –Mmm…yo no nací ayer Dhara, se que entre tu y Shaka pasó algo que no me quieres decir—

--No paso nada, solo se enojó porque le encontré el libro del Kamasutra –rió algo nerviosa Dhara –Además, lleva días meditando, por eso no hablamos---

--Dhara…escúchame con atención—dijo esta vez la chica de cabello verde, acomodándose para sentarse en la hierba –Mírate bien…eres toda una mujer. Cualquier hombre desearía estar contigo, y créeme que Shaka no es la excepción, sin embargo es un logro muy difícil de conseguir….demasiado difícil-- tomó aire y miró alrededor para proseguir—Deberías mirar otras posibilidades y olvidarte de él completamente, solo estas logrando hacerte daño a ti misma—Dhara permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sabía a lo que se refería la otra mujer –Hay muchos hombres aquí a los que podrías utilizar a tu antojo, eres muy maliciosa, no tanto como yo obviamente…—sonrió la amazona a pesar de que la máscara tapaba sus gestos.

--Lo se Shaina, pero es que no me interesa…

--¿Que tal Saga de Géminis? ¡Es un tipazo! Y no es hablador, solamente actúa y…

--No confío en él…—interrumpió Dhara, sintiéndose cada vez mas incómoda al rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando.

--Ahy Dhara, cuándo entenderás que aquí nada es como en los cuentos de hadas—dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con sus manos. –Los hombres solo quieren sexo, ellos buscan que los satisfagas y los halagues así lo hagan mal, para después satisfacerte a ti—

--Shaina, no se trata de sexo—cortó tajante Dhara fastidiada de que de una u otra forma, siempre terminaban hablando de eso.

--¡¡¡Dharaaa!!! ¡Reacciona! ¿Vas a seguir siendo virgen hasta los 40?—

--El hecho de que tu lo dejaste de ser a los 13 años, no te da derecho a juzgarme y…

--Seguirás siendo la misma _niñita _estúpida y pasarán 3000 años antes de que llegues al menos a tocar un pene—sentenció también fastidiada Shaina y se levantó pronta para alejarse de la chica y dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Dhara siguió sentada en el suelo y empuñó su mano con fuerza. Odiaba que la presionaran o que la cuestionaran, cada cual era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, con su cuerpo, porque le pertenecían a cada uno. Sin embargo, la estúpida sociedad se oponía a su pensamiento y le quería imponer su concepción, la sociedad no se tenía que meter en lo que ella hacía con su cuerpo, aunque era difícil extraer su influencia, y a pesar de que decía que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, en el fondo quedaba la duda. ¡Caray! ¡Y ni que su virginidad los afectara a todos! Sea cual sea su decisión, sería por motivos propios, no externos.

Estaba harta de escuchar a Shaina hablar de sus múltiples citas sexuales con los caballeros o de otras experiencias de las demás amazonas que a ella no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo, y también estaba cansada de sus constantes indirectas acerca de que ella no lo hacía.

--Perra…--susurró afligida Dhara, por alguna razón el tema de la sexualidad la incomodaban. Y ni que ella fuese una santa mojigata que no pensaba pervertidamente, eso lo tenía muy claro al recordar todos aquellos sucesos ocurridos en la casa de Virgo. Bueno, al menos no era virgen de pensamiento ni de tacto. Ella era sensualmente atractiva, podía tener a cualquier hombre si quisiera, ella seguía siendo virgen no porque fuera horrible, o porque fuera lesbiana, o porque fuera una niña, simplemente aún no lo veía necesario y punto…o bien, si lo quería, había un hombre con el que soñaba tantas veces pero que estaba tan lejos de su alcance. Cerró sus ojos y la brisa desordenó sus cabellos y su pensar.

--Shaka…-- la voz de Dhara tenía aquel nombre enredado en sus temores, lo codiciaba, como nunca antes había ansiado algo en su corta vida. Fue una locura enamorarse de él, fijarse justamente en el. Todos estos largos días, que iba a hablarle a su ventana, esperando a que le diera una contestación, aunque solo era ignorada una vez más.

--Hola...—una voz masculina detrás de ella la sacaron de su pensamiento. Abrió los ojos ilusionada, ¿acaso era su Shaka? Su rostro volteó por inercia buscando a su amado rubio, sin embargo su cabello era casi azulado y se desprendían mechones en punta. Poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad y observó como un simpático hombre la observaba curioso por su estado de adormecimiento.

--Ah…hola Shura—comentó sin mucho entusiasmo, decepcionada de su inconsciente que le hacían juegos de malos gustos.

--No sabía que mi presencia te desalentara tanto—dijo el caballero de Capricornio, observando cada gesto de la chica que involuntariamente la hacían ver tan tentativa. –¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—señaló el hombre el lugar en el que estaba Shaina hacía unos minutos. Dhara se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y Shura se sentó cerca de ella. Aquella sonrisa fingida le producía mucha desconfianza a Dhara, sin embargo no quería entrar a la casa de Virgo y entristecer más de lo que estaba. Tal vez permanecería acompañada de Shura, aquel caballero agraciado que tal vez sería uno de los pocos que manejaban 'muy bien' su sentido de la lujuria…o al menos lo intentaba disimular. Estaba atónito como una estatua sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica que poco a poco se fue incomodando con el hastío silencio de la naturaleza.

--¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?—los ojos de Shura se posaron en sus labios carnosos que se entreabrían para susurrar palabras. Shura arqueó una ceja y siguió sonriendo

--Es difícil quitarle la vista a un cuadro divino—dijo el hombre y el viento desordenó el cabello de Dhara, haciendo que Shura tomara su flequillo oscuro y lo acomodara en su rostro, no sin antes rozar suavemente algunas pulgadas de aquel rostro femenino. –Eres muy hermosa—afirmó Shura, mordiendo sus labios y conteniendo todas sus ganas. _'El que muestra el hambre, no come'_ y ahora Shura debía parecer lo mas indiferente con la chica que lo enloquecía. Cielos, ¡pero qué difícil era mantenerse normal! Dhara sin embargo no decía nada: permaneció apática a su tacto y no le esquivó la vista ni un segundo. Shura se acercó mas a la chica, cerrando los ojos y olfateando su rostro, como cuando alguien cata una copa del vino mas fino. –No puedo creer que toda esa belleza se pierda en unos días—sus narices rozaban apenas y Dhara alcanzó a voltear el rostro, rehusando su rostro que invadía su perímetro personal.

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó la chica y Shura agachó el rostro, suspirando amargamente

--Nada importante…--carraspeó un tanto nervioso Shura, había hablado mas de la cuenta. Dhara frunció un tanto el ceño, y su instinto femenino que nunca le había fallado, esta vez tampoco lo hizo.

Una punzada en el estómago le advertía que algo estaba mal, y que tenía que ver mucho con ella. En un par de segundos, su mente como tira de películas recreó todas aquellas veces en las que Shaka discutía con los demás hombres a causa de ella: pero no era porque estaba celoso, era porque el Patriarca lo ordenaba. Nada en esta vida era gratis y ella mas que nadie lo tenía muy claro, tenía que llegar a lo que fuese que estaban escondiendo. Aunque era algo difícil, conocía a aquellos caballeros y sabía que preferirían morir antes que traicionar a la Orden…pero ella era hermosa y astuta: un arma letal y poderosa.

Miró a Shura que se encontraba nuevamente perplejo observando las expresiones de su rostro. Respiró serena y afinó su garganta, buscando su mejor tono de voz

-- Shura …--susurró en forma ronroneante, acercando su cuerpo a Shura. El caballero abrió los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad. Dhara rió para sus adentros: ¿Tanta perturbación causaba en los hombres que eran tan evidentes? – Shura…dime la verdad…-- la chica recorrió al caballero de arriba a abajo con su mirada y luego le sostuvo la vista, mientras con su dedo índice rozaba el pecho del hombre, al compás de su mirada --¿Crees que soy hermosa?—se acercó mas ofreciendo sus labios, pero los retrajo enseguida.

--Lo eres, eres una diosa…--el hombre se abalanzó suavemente hacia ella, pero Dhara lo tomó por los hombros y lo acostó, posicionándose encima de él, sometido a su dominio.

--Ahh…de manera…-- comentó en un tono sensual acercándose otra vez al ofuscado hombre. Estaban en una posición poco decente, en medio de la naturaleza, expuesto a que alguien los observara, y Shura no podía concentrarse con su sueño erótico personificado _encima _de el. –Si es asi, entonces… ¿Por qué dices que esta belleza se perderá en poco tiempo?— Shura, que se encontraba en shock, no lograba pensar con claridad, desconociendo que todo eso era un juego.

--Ignora lo que dije—susurró el hombre besando el cuello de la chica para llegar a sus labios. La chica esquivó sus besos y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarla. _'Mierda, es mas difícil de lo que pensé'_

--Dime Shura …por favor…dime…--susurró tan insinuante que Shura botó casi un gemido. Rozó sus labios contra los de él y eso fue lo suficiente para tenerlo indefenso como un gatito y hablador como un loro.

--Creo que ya lo debes saber—dijo el hombre besando las mejillas cobrizas de Dhara –Seguro Shaka te informó la importante misión que tienes a los ojos de Athena—la chica pestañeó extrañada desconociendo 'la misión'. Shaka nunca le había hablado directamente de Athena, ni de misiones, ni de secretos, ni de nada por el estilo.

--Ehm…si, Shaka me dijo que me iba a informar, pero como está en su retiro espiritual, olvidó decirlo…-- Shura la haló hacia él para besarla un poco, pero Dhara rehusó al momento –Y me dijo que te preguntara a ti…--mintió Dhara esperando la respuesta del hombre, rogando que Shura se creyera la mentira piadosa. Shura la miró desconfiado, a lo que Dhara cambió su gesto de duda a uno más sensual.

--Estas algo nerviosa—dijo Shura observándola ahora mas serio que nunca. "¡_Mierda!"_ Shura de seguro había notado que ella mentía. Y a decir verdad no se le ocurrió nada mas para decirle, ese hombre no hablaría tan fácilmente.

--Tú me haces sentirme así, guapo—respondió la chica en su posición de inocente diablita. Shura sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la hierba.

--Bueno, solo te daré un resumen, lo demás te lo explicará Shaka detenidamente—agudizó su garganta y procedió a ser lo mas conciso posible, quería saciar su necesidad con ella…o al menos tocarla. –Van a sacrificarte dentro de 5 días— comentó seco y sin anestesia.

Espera…

¡¿Había escuchado bien!?

Dhara abrió los ojos alarmada, ¿Se trataba acaso de una broma de mal gusto? Hasta donde ella tenía entendido, la Orden de Atenas era muy civilizada y no realizaba ninguna clase de sacrificios ni cosas por el estilo, que fueron abolidas hace mucho tiempo --Pero no importa, podemos disfrutar tus últimos días -- Shura bajó una mano y la sostuvo por su cintura, observando como se asomaban sus pechos insinuantes bajo su sexy vestido plegado, denotando la desnudez de sus brazos y su espalda y también del camino entre ambos pechos hacia su ombligo –Aunque sin tocar tu virginidad, claro está—

¿Su _virginidad_?

¿Qué tenía que ver su virginidad en todo esto? _Mierda_, parecía que hoy todo el mundo amaneció siendo crítico de su condición. Ahora temía lo peor: ¿acaso sería un sacrificio extraño, de sangre, de torturas, como en la Inquisición? Dhara se tensó un poco y su mandíbula se congeló por el comentario. Respiró profunda, para intentar calmarse y sacarle mas verdades a Shura, aunque parecía que cada vez que el hombre hablara, solo lograba enredar mas su mente.

--No Shura, yo quiero…yo quisiera… hacerlo… contigo—susurró en su oído, buscando mas información que desmintiera la pesadilla que se estaba imaginando. Shura la tomó por los hombros y la acomodó debajo de el. Estaba tan ansioso que no sabía si podía controlarse, esas palabras y ese cuerpo lo desconcertaban enormemente. Empezó entonces a rozarla con la ropa aún puesta, movido por su profundo deseo, sin notar que lo ridiculizaban en esos momentos. En otras circunstancias, Dhara se hubiera burlado del pobre hombre, sin embargo aquella alarmante noticia la estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco, desconectándola de la realidad.

--No te imaginas las ganas que tengo…—susurró Shura agitado, temblando de perturbación. –Pero es que no puedo, ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo!—gritó y resopló con angustia, como si le faltara el aire –Quiero poseerte Dhara, como nunca antes había deseado algo…-- Dhara permaneció en silencio, esperando que Shura dijera todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar –El sacrificio solo es válido si sigues siendo virgen, si no es así, está previsto que ocurriría una catástrofe—suspiró Shura y Dhara se perturbó, con cada frase que el caballero decía, solo hacía que ella se imaginara lo peor. Al parecer desconocía algo sumamente importante. Shura y lo demás caballeros tenían miedo de desflorarla, por temor a que ocurriera alguna maldición o algo así…no entendía absolutamente nada.

--Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido—comentó Dhara ahora mas impaciente que nunca. Se quitó a Shura de encima para quedar sentada delante de él – Shura, deja los rodeos y ¡explícame de una vez por todas que es lo que está pasando!—gritó Dhara tomándolo del brazo para sentarlo frente a ella. Shura aún intentaba normalizar su respiración y una gruesa gota de sudor rodó por su nariz. La chica lo observaba con cara de _'poco acto, mucha charla'_, y el caballero notó que había hablado en exceso, y ahora solo le quedaba cumplir con lo que ella ordenaba. Suspiró y la encaró como todo un varón.

--No es cualquier sacrificio, porque para eso hubieran escogido a cualquier doncella…-- susurró Shura pareciendo obvio –Pero tu eres especial: así como Sahori Kido es la reencarnación de Athena, tu eres la reencarnación de Eris, diosa de la discordia y por siempre enemiga de Athena.—

--Eris, ¿la diosa de la manzana dorada, que originó la guerra de Troya?—preguntó Dhara y Shura asintió. Notó entonces la cara de indignación y dudas de la chica, por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

--Se que parece extraño, pero está profesado que Eris se apodere de ti muy pronto y traiga discordia, dolor, hambre y muerte en la tierra, y claro, la muerte de Athena— Shura pausó un poco para tomar aire –En pocas palabras, eres la reencarnación de la oveja negra y si no te sacrifican acabarás con toda la humanidad— Dhara arqueó las cejas sorprendida, no todos los días te decían que una diosa mala y poderosa te poseerá y te hará matar a todo el mundo, y que encima de eso, llevaba 2 años conviviendo con sus verdugos que solo planeaban asesinarla.

--¿Qué tiene que ver mi virginidad en todo esto?—preguntó la chica, intentando unir las ideas que poco a poco salían a flote.

--Bueno, no se que tiene que ver tu virginidad, solo se que si la pierdes, el sacrificio no causará los efectos esperados…además Athena es una diosa virgen, y creo que todo lo que se haga en honor a ella debe ser igual de…

--Pero Sahori no es virgen, es una puta—interrumpió Dhara y Shura no pudo evitar reir por el comentario.

--Tienes razón…pero aun así sigue siendo la reencarnación de Athena—

--A ver si entendí bien…—Dhara cerró los ojos y se sobó las sienes con sus dedos, respirando hondo --…Me sacrificarán 'virgen' porque soy la reencarnación de la diosa Eris que se enloquecerá dentro de mi y me utilizará para matarlos a todos…-- Shura asintió nuevamente –Si pierdo la virginidad, seguiría siendo igual o mas perversa, y a pesar de que me sacrifiquen impura, antes causaré muchos daños en la tierra. Por lo tanto tienen que asesinarme virgen, para que Eris permanezca lejos de la humanidad, ¿no es así?--Dhara observó al hombre que asintió una vez mas –Así que no importa si soy o no soy virgen, de todos modos acabaré muerta en unos días—finalizó su reflexión la chica y Shura asintió otra vez. Dhara carcajeó y su risa estruendosa hizo eco en los alrededores –Es lo mas ridículo, incoherente y absurdo que he escuchado en toda mi vida—rió nuevamente, no sabía si por el nerviosismo, la ironía, la tristeza –¿Y que me comprueba que lo que me has dicho es cierto?—

--El Patriarca tiene los escritos que así lo sentencian—respondió Shura esperando la reacción de Dhara, sin embargo ella estaba tan pacífica que temió que explotara en cualquier momento, conocía lo impulsiva que era –Todos nos dábamos cuenta de tu estado de ánimo, por si no lo notabas, cada vez que te enojabas o te entristecías desatabas un enorme cosmos que causaba turbación a los alrededores…eso es porque eres la morada de Eris, ¿convencida?—comentó esta vez Shura, viendo ahora como el cielo claro de hacía unos instantes, se oscurecía para dar paso a la tarde. Dhara aún seguía silenciosa y pacífica, detallando cada pormenor en su vida. ¡Cómo había sido tan estúpida!. Pero más que aquellas verdades, le dolía saber que Shaka sabía desde un principio su destino y ni siquiera fue capaz de inmutarse en contarle nada.

Silenciosa se levanta del césped, sorda, muda y en completa excluida de su alrededor, atrás quedó aquel caballero que le decía con tanta tranquilidad su destino, nunca se imaginó que sus días de vida estuvieran contados y quien sabe de que forma sádica y dolorosa moriría. Caminó despacio hasta que sus pasos la llevaron a la casa de Virgo, tendría una conversación muy fuerte con Shaka: lo odiaba, simplemente lo odiaba.

**"Hola a todos!! Se que muchos leen el fanfic y no comentan ¬¬...pero hoy quiero agradecer a las personas que han comentado, en especial a SagasloverYHecate porque fueron una d las primeras en comentar :P....y tambn a mi vecina paisa jeje muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!**

**Salu2 y Bsos!"**


	6. Te odio

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

Todos los derechos reservados: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [ShakaXOc] [Romance] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_**Te odio**_

_--"__We passed upon the stair_

_we spoke in was and when  
Although I wasn't there_

_he said I was his friend  
Which came as some surprise _

_I spoke into his eyes  
'I thought you died alone'_

_a long long time ago"---_

_(The Man Who Sold The World- Nirvana)_

::::::------------------------

Un sabor agrio se hizo presente en la boca de Dhara, apenas pasó la entrada de la casa de virgo. La nostalgia y la decepción la colaban en lo mas profundo de su ser, mientras su ira crecía como para variar. Sus ojos ébano contenían con potencia las lágrimas obstinadas que querían salir de su encierro de pestañas y correr como un río por su rostro nacarado. Ya no le importaba nada, a la mierda se van todas las reflexiones, su paciencia y su serenidad.

Sus pasos fuertes se escucharon dentro de la casa, cuando estuvo dispuesta a buscar la habitación de su amado traidor. Shaka era un maldito cínico que le ocultó ese horrible secreto por años…y ella era una estúpida inocente. Si, lo era, y ser inocente esta vez le costó muy caro. ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo le dolía en esos momentos toda la maldita indiferencia de aquel hombre que no mostraba ni el más mínimo aprecio hacia ella! Ella que se esforzaba tanto para agradarle y lo único que conseguía era desprecio.

Afuera de la habitación, dos figuras masculinas escoltaban el recinto. Dhara los identificó inmediatamente: eran Shiva de Pavo y Agora de Loto, los discípulos de Shaka. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Si hasta esta mañana, los únicos que habitaban la casa eran Shaka y ella. Dhara se acercó mas hasta quedar frente de ellos y los hombres, notando la cara de pocos amigos de la chica, se adelantaron a hablar.

--El maestro está en un retiro espiritual para conectarse con Buda y sus ense…--

--Ya lo se—interrumpió tajante Dhara al enorme hombre que le hablaba. Sus ojos oscuros solo tenían un objetivo y era hablar con Shaka por encima del que fuera. Ignoró la presencia de aquellos hombres y se dispuso entrar, cuando un cuerpo chocó de frente con el suyo, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos por el contacto equivocado.

--Cabe anotar…--comentó Shiva, delante de la puerta y cerca de su compañero Agora, evitándole el paso a la mujer –Que el maestro no puede ser interrumpido por _nadie_— enfatizó el hombre arrojando una mirada fulminante a la chica, que ni siquiera se inmutó por el gesto. Estaba de muy mal humor como para enfrentarse a esos ermitaños aprendices que preferirían matarla antes que desobedecer a Shaka, y tampoco quería usar su astucia en este caso ya que sería inútil: esos hombres no caerían tan fácilmente en sus juegos femeninos, por su condición budista, así que sería tiempo perdido. Usaría su inteligencia y…no, ella no era la más instruida, si bien las mujeres inteligentes no se enamoraban como idiotas…idiotas como ella.

Su mirada se posó ahora en el pequeño charco de agua que estaba debajo de ella, reflejando su juvenil imagen, algo más pálida y ojerosa. Aquellas semanas sin el contacto de su maestro no pasaron en vano, aquellos días sin él…tan oscuros, tan largos, tan grises, tan duros, tan agrios…sus días sin él no tenían noche y si alguna aparecía era inútil dormir, tan faltos de aire, tan llenos de nada, sin lunas plateadas ni rastros de sol, mordiendo sus uñas, ahogándose en llanto y como no, extrañándolo con cada fibra de su ser.

--Bueno, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas...

::::::------------------------

Shaka recordaba que en 2 años aquella infanta dejó a un lado su condición física y mental de niña. En 2 años extraordinariamente alcanzó un cierto grado de desarrollo que no tenía cuando llegó al Santuario, y aunque aún le faltaba mucho para madurar, su rostro cada día se volvía mas adulto y junto con eso su cuerpo mostraba las gratas e insistentes curvas femeninas, haciéndola mas hermosa y atractiva a la vista, lo que hizo que él tomara mas precauciones de las que ya tenía. Lo admitía, ya no le era indiferente su presencia y a pesar de que permanecía con los ojos cerrados para evitar que su belleza lo frustrara, aquel olor lo llamaba como una voz y se colaba en su cuerpo trastornando su razón. El nunca fue ajeno a los placeres, si acaso los había suprimido por obvias razones, pero su belleza lo estremecía y está de más decir que despertaba sus deseos ocultos, muy ocultos. Pero era ahora la tentación de abrir los ojos y verla detenidamente, y aunque sabía que estaba mal lo hacía, la espiaba como una rutina sagrada, la observaba todas las noches dormir, o cuando ella meditaba con él, o cuando se encontraba distraída en alguna labor doméstica.

Un shock eléctrico repentino corrió por sus sienes y su olfato y demás sentidos se distrajeron con el cálido aroma de la joven, el cosmos ardiente y a la vez tan débil, y el timbre de voz bastante conocido por él, que se acercaban como un imán hacia la puerta de la habitación.

::::::------------------------

--En aguas donde hay pirañas, el necio ha de bañarse por su imprudencia—dijo Ágora sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica osada que golpeó a ambos guardias, en un tonto intento por entrar a la habitación de Shaka

--¡DEJENME EN PAZ!—Dhara gritaba y pataleaba en vano, ansiando zafarse de aquel enorme hombre que le llevaba más de 2 cabezas de estatura.

--Es mejor que guardes silencio, el maestro se enojará por el bullicio que provocas—comentó el otro hombre tapándole la boca a Dhara, y ésta aun así no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. –No queremos lastimarte mujer, así que compórtate a la altura— siguió hablando Shiva de Pavo, sin embargo su mano fue mordida ferozmente por la chica que nuevamente, no paraba de gritar estruendosamente

--¡SHAKAAAAAA!—gritó Dhara cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que el hombre que la sujetaba saliera disparado contra una columna. La chica abrió los ojos alarmada, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Oh Cielos, ¿aquel inocente hombre estará herido por su culpa?

--¡Insolente! Cómo te atreves a titubear al maestro!— Shiva estuvo a punto de asaltarla, pero la chica corrió y se estrelló apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en su hombro contra la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola de un solo golpe y perdiendo el equilibrio por el choque, cayó al suelo, y cuando intentó levantarse allí estaba Shaka delante de ella en su inmortal posición de Loto…

Una presión en su pecho la impulsaban a abrazarlo, a darle un beso, a gritarle que lo había añorado y que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca ¡Por Buda! Lo había extrañado tanto, tanto, que parecían años sin observar su pacífica figura que la hacían suspirar cada vez mas fuerte, llevaban muchos eternos días sin verlo y ahora estaba allí, en frente de ella tan tranquilo e imponente, tan hermoso y perfecto, tan lejos de ser alcanzado por ella y por su inmenso, profundo y verdadero amor. Aquella agradable presencia que alguna vez la reconfortaba, ahora la lastimaba considerablemente.

--Maestro…--susurró mas que nervioso el discípulo de cabello oscuro –Disculpe nuestra negligencia…-- el hombre tomó del brazo a Dhara que se encontraba absorta viendo a su maestro, poniéndola de pie rudamente.

--Retírense—dijo Shaka en el tono autoritario que siempre mostraba

--Pero maestro…

--¿Piensas desobedecerme?

--No señor…

--Entonces retírate— la voz del caballero de Virgo se escucha tan despacio y tranquila que sólo provocaba miedo y respeto. El joven discípulo salió de los aposentos indignado, ¿Cómo era posible que su maestro prefiriera a aquella mujercita insolente, en vez de sus ilustres y fieles discípulos? Su compañero ya se había levantado del suelo y juntos se alejaron de la casa de Virgo.

El tiempo corría lento y pesado. El silencio de la casa no era ajeno a ninguna de las habitaciones que había en ella. El tic tac del reloj resonaba como un eco que siempre repetía la misma canción una y otra vez. Dhara a pesar de toda la rabia y la agresividad que la carcomía por dentro, sintió cobardía apenas se sintió completamente sola con su rubio 'protector'. Estaba decidida que ella no hablaría de primero.

--Tan precipitada como siempre –el hombre rompió con el incómodo silencio y alzó la cabeza por inercia como si la estuviera viendo, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Dhara solo se dignó a agachar la cabeza, pero ¿Por qué lo hacia? Si él ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos. En ese momento Shaka se dispuso a abrir los ojos en aquel maravilloso espectáculo que Dhara se perdió de verlo, por mirar el piso buscando fuerzas para encararlo. Fue entonces que Shaka aprovechó para verla detenidamente de pies a cabeza: se veía hermosa, no tenía ni la menor duda, su vestido de seda ocre caía elegante hasta sus tobillos y una abertura se abría a lado y lado de sus muslos dando paso a sus largas y firmes piernas, y en la parte superior el vestido se plegaba perfectamente a sus caderas y a su delgada cintura, mientras un atrevido escote dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, su espalda, sus hombros, parte de su cintura y el camino que separaba sus bien firmes senos. Era una diosa y la forma como su cabello largo y negro caía en sus hombros la hacían ver aun mas llamativa. Por fin la chica levantó el rostro con coraje y fue tan evidente al notar su perturbación al ver los ojos azules de Shaka que le sostenían ahora la mirada…Y estaba llorando, ella lloraba sin manifestar ningún gesto en su rostro. Las gruesas lágrimas rodaban con rapidez el trayecto de su rostro ahora pálido y su nariz roja. "_Llora, entonces llora, por la abominación de nuestra justicia."_ ¡Como detestaba verla llorar! Le parecía ilógico, ella que era tan fuerte y temperamental y verla en ese estado tan sensible sencillamente le daba mucha lástima.

-- Ahora todo tiene sentido… Tanta amabilidad, tanta bondad, tanto desinterés aparente –la chica seguía mirando con amargura al hombre que alguna vez sentía que le iba a dar protección, sin saber que solo estaba confiándole su vida en bandeja de plata a su futuro verdugo. –Ya lo se todo, ya se que me matarán como a una vil alimaña— Shaka sin embargo no parecía conmovido en lo absoluto –Que feo se siente, el saber el día exacto en que morirás…-- mas lágrimas caían por su rostro, de tristeza, de ironía, de rabia –Pero peor es la traición…el engaño…la mentira…la hipocresía— cada vez su voz antes quebrada por el llanto tomaba mas fuerza, haciendo que esas palabras lastimaran como dagas el amable pero bien disimulado corazón de Shaka. --¡Ni siquiera te inmutaste en decírmelo!— gritó con ira, agachando su rostro que aun se encontraba tenso.

--La prudencia hace a los sabios— susurró tranquilo como siempre, con su rostro tan pacífico, tan inmutable, tan cínico. –Soy un honorable caballero de la Orden De Athena, solo cumplo con el cometido. — Dhara no podía controlarse más, no sabia si reir o llorar por semejante cinismo, ¿hasta donde era capaz de llegar su falsedad? –Si pensabas…que te antepondría a Athena, estabas muy equivocada-- ¿hasta donde sería capaz de llegar para lastimarla? ¿Acaso no bastaba con sus mentiras y sus secretos, para ahora hacerle saber que ella es una completa mierda en la vida de él? Quería echarse al piso a llorar y gritar que lo odiaba, que era un maldito, quería abalanzarse y pegarle con todas sus fuerzas, quería morderlo de ira, quería besarlo, ¡maldita sea! Aun así quería amarlo, lo quería tanto y se sentía de lo peor ser lastimaba por la persona que mas querías, ella se había vuelto una mendiga, mendigaba por una sonrisa, por uno de sus gestos dulces, por sus besos, por su alma, ¡Maldita vida! Odiaba amarlo de aquella manera tan agobiante. Le había evitado la mirada, sin embargo ahora lo volvía a enfrentar: sus ojos, sus tiernos ojos azules que la observaban desde hace tiempo con tanta apatía.

--Solamente con el corazón se puede ver bien: lo esencial es invisible para los ojos—susurró Dhara algo forzosa, sentía que estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento –Y Shaka, aunque tengas los ojos abiertos, sigues siendo el mismo ciego soberbio de siempre…-- la chica no se contendría, ahora era cuando mas quería decirle tantas cosas, aunque un miedo interno por lastimarlo le movían la conciencia a cada rato.

Shaka se preguntaba cómo era posible que esa mujer tan indefensa e inmadura comparado con él, era capaz de provocarle aquellos sentimientos encontrados, un sinfín de emociones, que algunas veces regocijaba, otras veces lo enloquecían, otras veces le tocaban el alma y otras veces lo ponían iracundo.

--Aun sigues siendo la misma niña que emplea algún berrinche creyendo que así podrá tener al mundo a sus pies— censuró el caballero indeleble y parpadeó lento e hipnótico. El cambio de tema fue drástico, no podía permitir que ella lo siguiera reputando de aquella manera –Atolondrada y…--

--¡No lo soy! –chilló la chica ofendida por el comentario. –Puede que algo irreflexiva y mas sincera de lo normal… ¡pero nunca he sido atolondrada!—Shaka lo sabía, ella no tenía ni la mas mínima pizca de tonta, era tan vivaz que se propuso investigar el secreto del Santuario y lo descubrió. Sin embargo, él también se sentía ofendido por las acusaciones de Dhara, cuyo objetivo solamente eran recriminarlo.

--En este momento lo eres…

--Estoy enfadada, ¡Maldita sea!…--apretó con fuerza su mandíbula –Estoy herida…me tratas como una niña pequeña…--afirmó con fuerza –¿En que te convierte eso, en un pedófilo? ¿Eres un pedófilo, Shaka?—preguntó con ironía y enojo. Por primera vez desde que inició la conversación, Shaka cambió el semblante de su rostro, ¡Que mujer tan insolente! Quedó mudo ante aquellas palabras osadas, mientras los ojos oscuros que contemplaba se volvían a nublar a causa de las lágrimas. Ya no soportaba verla así, ahora comprendía por qué las amazonas usaban máscaras, era para que sus contrincantes no se apiadaran de ellas…y es que ver a una mujer llorando, sea quien fuera, le partía el alma. El era sabio y algo sumiso en su ser, pero nunca ha sido de piedra. –Te odio Shaka…-- Dhara ahogó aquel nombre en un llanto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y hundiendo su rostro en sus manos. Su cabello se echó hacia adelante, tapando completamente su cara depresiva. Ya no podía disimularlo mas, necesitaba decirlo, lo sentía en esos momentos, su sangre hervía y su corazón se fragmentaba como un cristal.

--Pensé que eras mas astuta— el caballero se levantó del suelo y se acercó hacia ella, sentándose considerablemente cerca. Había bajado la guardia un poco, y ahora hablaría amenamente con ella.

--No te acerques…--susurró Dhara sintiendo la voz de Shaka tan próxima a ella. Sin embargo Shaka la ignoró y siguió hablando

--Así como hallaste la verdad, supuse tal vez que hallarías la solución…—enfatizó el hombre, alargando un poco su declaración, lo cual era muy extraño en ella, Shaka nunca daba tantas vueltas y siempre iba al grano, expresando claro y conciso lo que necesitaba decir.

--Hallar la solución a 5 días de mi muerte…y hasta ahora lo admites—comentó sarcástica y furibunda. Alzó el rostro y las lágrimas húmedas se posaban sobre las lágrimas secas que yacían sobre su tersa piel. Ahora se encontraba resignada, Shaka pudo guardar ese secreto por tiempo, Shaka la pudo haber matado días atrás por haberlo tocado, Shaka pudo haber hecho tantas cosas que ahora no esperaba mucho de él. ¡Qué mas da! Si de todos modos, no saldría viva del Santuario. –Te odio…tanto—suspiró nuevamente con amargura, viendo los ojos del rubio que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Sin embargo, contrario a sus palabras, sus ojos oscuros se mostraban amorosos y tiernos. Lo decía por resentimiento, pero ella más que nadie sabía que no existía ni la más mínima muestra de aquel oscuro sentimiento.

–Cuanta frivolidad usas en analizar lo que sientes…-- Shaka lo sabía, ella solo estaba enojada y hablaba sin reflexión, sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario y bien dicen que 'los ojos son el reflejo del alma'. Parpadeó nuevamente en aquella danza que de a momentos la hacían sentir tan tibia, relajada y tranquila, con esa paz que solo podía conseguir con el insignificante hecho de estar a su lado. –Odia al juego, no al jugador—aludió decidido a convencerla de que continuara. Cielos, pero qué difícil era decirle todas esas cosas en las que últimamente estaba pensando. Como si fuera tan fácil para él, Shaka estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre Athena y ella, y para él no era sencillo vivir con el remordimiento de la partida al otro mundo de aquella mujer por la que ahora sentía tantas cosas confusas. Tan confusas que ahora le eran imposibles decir. Ya no aguantaba tenerla tan cerca, simplemente le obstruía la conciencia y lo poco que le quedaba de razón.

Al fin y al cabo, Shaka tenía razón. El no era el dueño del destino, para imponer que una diosa loca se apoderaría de ella y que la tenían que sacrificar, él solamente era una persona tan inocente como ella, involucrados en un juego de azar, en donde la vida y la muerte jugaban a cada rato con los dados, tal vez lo estaba juzgando de la peor manera, y a pesar de que actuó mal al callar, de todos modos Shaka no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando.

--Si acaso…--decidió hablar Dhara y la mirada de Shaka se posó en sus labios agrietados y resecos por las lágrimas. Vaciló un poco en continuar hasta que se decidió –Si me buscan por mi pureza…entonces, ¿Qué pasa si la pierdo?—Dhara estaba un poco mas calmada que antes, después de descargarse un tanto, podía intentar al menos pensar coherentemente. Miró a Shaka, buscando apoyo en sus ojos y viendo sus propios ojos confundidos reflejados en los bellos y tranquilos ojos azules de _su _hombre. _¿Su hombre?_ Otra vez sus pensamientos posesivos y soñadores rondaban por su mente. Se sacudió y esperó la respuesta de Shaka

--No eres la única confundida…-- parecía que Shaka le leía la mente –Debo admitirte que ni siquiera el Patriarca entiende ese enredo—

--Lo único claro es que me tienen que matar…

--Inevitablemente—comentó el hombre posando su vista en la ventana, ya la luna se exhibía vanidosa y redonda en la oscura y estrellada noche. Volvió su rostro hacia el de Dhara para mostrarle todo su apoyo –No pierdes nada con intentar…--no sabía que decir para terminar la frase, francamente, ni el mismo sabía que decirle en esos momentos para sosegarla. Dhara rió nerviosamente, al tiempo en que cambiaba radicalmente a un gesto triste.

--Es irónico…--comentó con nostalgia y mansedumbre --…todo este tiempo cuidando mi virginidad…y ahora no se en manos de quien sabe quien irá a parar—rió nuevamente y sintió como deseaba quitarse la vida y acabar con ese tonto enredo. –Honestamente, pienso suicidarme primero, antes de entregar algo tan precioso, que no es para cualquiera—dijo algo asombrada, nunca esperó sincerarse tanto y menos en esos momentos de tensión. Quería morirse, por tantas cosas, quería quitarse la vida. Alzó la vista y Shaka la miraba con tanta ternura, que involuntariamente dejó escapar un suspiro. El hombre le tomó las manos y las encerró en las suyas, con tanta calidez y afecto que apaciguaron la ira de Dhara

--Dhara…-- Shaka soltó sus manos y la chica se entristeció un poco al sentir el escaso contacto nuevamente negado. Sin embargo era ahora una calidez que la rodeaba de pies a cabeza, Shaka la abrazó y la hundió en su pecho, rodeando su frágil cintura con sus masculinos brazos y sus manos se posaban en su delicada espalda, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, cubriéndola mitad a mitad. Dhara se dejó caer y lo abrazó casi por instinto, cerrando los ojos y deseando que todos los días fuese así. –Estoy tan orgulloso de ti— expresó Shaka, sintiendo el embriagador aroma de su cabello oscuro tan cerca y sus manos que lo aprisionaban a ella con mas fuerza. Dhara no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aquel comentario le elevaba el ego y la apaciguaban como una mansa paloma, sentía tanta seguridad en aquel abrazo, que ya no le temía a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte anunciada. Podía escuchar con exactitud los latidos de su corazón y la forma en que se ensanchaba su pecho al respirar, sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar, diablos, lo amaba demasiado que ahora le dolía ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía estar así para toda la vida?

--Shaka…--aquel nombre se escuchó casi como una súplica "_Sálvame Shaka, por favor"_. Levantó el rostro mientras él se separaba lentamente del abrazo, para tomarle el rostro entre las manos. Sus dedos pulgares acariciaron sin querer los labios carnosos de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera más de lo normal y aparecía un matiz rojo en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso veía bien? La chica extrovertida y agresiva se sonrojaba tímidamente y a decir verdad no se veía tan mal. Sus ojos hablaban por si mismos, en unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sincronizando perfectamente sus respiraciones y sus corazones bombeaban al mismo compás con fuerza. Ya estaba convencido de que lo que sentía era más allá del propio placer carnal, era algo mucho más fuerte y comprometedor. No había mucha luz artificial en la habitación, solo el cielo encendido con la luna encandilada, todo estaba tranquilo afuera, pero ellos temblaban de miedo, de inseguridad. Estaban frente a frente, sus labios no resisten, sus ojos eran testigos de que el amor entre ellos existía y sencillamente no había mucho que decir, todo era tan real pero nada era normal...normal en la vida de Shaka.

"_Amar es dar a una persona el poder de destruirte y la confianza en que no lo hará"_ y Dhara le dio eso y quería darle todo, sin regreso ni vacilación. Todo. Dhara se inclinó y se precipitó sobre él, prendándose de su nuca y se sintió desfallecer cuando decidió besarlo en la boca. Shaka estalló en llamas al observar tan de cerca sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo inocente. La respuesta llegó con ardor, Shaka enterró sus poderosas manos en su cabello negro, deshaciendo el orden de sus hebras. Pegó sus labios y obligó a que Dhara abriera la boca para poder disfrutarla a su libertad. Se tensó al contacto de sus labios húmedos buscando saciar la misma sed, de su lengua osada que no se asustaba con la impertinencia de la suya, de los senos tan acoplados en su pecho, de su cadera ensamblada en la de él, de sus piernas ahora enredadas en las suyas, de sus cabellos oscuros cubriendo sus hombros, de sus manos suaves que lo sostenían ahora por su rostro y acariciaban a pausas su espalda y su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, su cadera se estremeció, en un beso fogoso y candente, ambos respiraban agitados entre besos y caricias. "_¿Por qué no tomar yo del placer cuanto pueda, si el desagrado y el dolor aunque no los quiera, me están esperando"_. El tampoco dudaría mas, quería…quería amarla.

* * *

**"Hola a todos!! Se que muchos leen el fanfic y no comentan ¬¬...pero hoy quiero agradecer a las personas que han comentado, en especial a SagasloverYHecate porque fueron una d las primeras en comentar :P....y tambn a mi vecina paisa jeje muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!**

**¿Qué pasara el próximo capítulo? Muchos dirán que es demasiado obvio lo que va a pasar y muchos estan ansiosos porque se estaban esperando este momento... ¿pero saben que? Aun estoy pensando si hacer las cosas tan faciles o no... tal vez haga sufrir a este par unos momenticos mas MUAHAHAHAHAHA tal vez Shaka se eche para atras o pase algo, o tal vez nada pase y puedan estar felices**

**Juju lo se, soy terrible, pero ¿que mas da?**

**Salu2 y Bsos!"**


	7. Bajo tu ropa

**Autora:** La Gran Hana

Todos los derechos reservados: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** [ShakaXOc] [Romance] [Lime] [Lemon]

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Bajo tu ropa**

_--__-----"But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I find them"-----_

_(__Underneath__ your clothes- Shakira)_

::::::------------------------

"_Me gusta_ cuando me abrazas suavemente y como una lapa te pegas a mi, si pudiera no me separaría nunca porque esos momentos son solo nuestros, sintiendo placeres que encienden _mis sentidos_…"

Su masculino torso, su cuello y su cara se enrojecieron instintivamente por la enorme presión en la que se encontraba. Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron, su ritmo respiratorio se aceleró y las manos grandes que tocaban a la chica, ahora sudaban sin parar.

Dhara tragó saliva con dificultad mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, en el silencio de la habitación, solo podía sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza, amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento de su pecho.

Una noche: solo sería una noche que Shaka le regalaría, una noche en la que se entregaría toda y solamente la luna sería la acompañante de la pasión de ambos cuerpos ardientes de deseo. La chica yacía en la cama, entregada al arte de sus caricias, de su roce, de sus besos, de sus mordiscos, de su mano que ahora masajeaba constantemente la parte interna de sus muslos mientras que la otra subía peligrosamente seguida de su respiración acelerada, hasta parar en uno de sus senos ya endurecidos, provocando que un gemido se le escapara de la boca…

Esto era un sueño…o pensándolo bien, no lo era, ninguno de sus momentáneos sueños mojados que la asaltaban de noche y la hacían ruborizar por aquellos lúgubres pensamientos, se podían comparar con lo que estaba pasando justo en esos momentos. La chica tragó nuevamente, mientras sentía que sus bragas se humedecían considerablemente por el contacto de su amado que la tocaba como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, pero con mucha pasión. El fuego de sus cuerpos calientes aclamaba por debajo de la tela por ser saciado, extasiándolos con fuertes ansias, advirtiendo con hacerlos perder la razón.

No lo podía creer: Allí estaban ellos, jadeantes y bellos, en una noche eterna donde el cansancio solo sería el vencedor, intentando saciarse de ganas de pasión y locuras, cubriéndose la piel solo con su piel, con el dulce néctar de sus labios embriagándola, rompiendo las reglas del Santuario, de su legado, de su religión, de todo. Bien dicen que un acto vale mas que mil palabras, y ahora Shaka tiraba todo por la borda solo para estar con ella, apostaría su valiosa Armadura Dorada de Virgo, sus años de preparación y hasta su vida entera y santa, solo para estar con ella. Aunque nunca se lo dijera, él la amaba, ¡Cielos, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ella! Dhara sintió un nudo en la garganta y batalló internamente con su emotividad para que no la hicieran llorar en esos momentos. No pensaría mas en el futuro, por ahora el tiempo se había detenido solo para los 2, ya nada importaba, ya no quería pensar en nada mas, ya podía morir en paz.

Tomó el rostro de Shaka y besó sus labios con ternura, para que el hombre no notara las expresiones placenteras en su rostro, a pesar de todo, Dhara tenía algo de timidez, no quería que Shaka notara la perturbación que provocaba en su cuerpo, aunque esto era casi inútil. El caballero sonrió entre besos y le correspondió, pero ahora el beso se volvía mas apasionado y húmedo, Dhara ahogaba su nombre entre sus labios bajo el cuerpo cálido y seguro de Shaka, sintiendo una fuerza endurecerse cerca de su muslo "_¡Oh Cielos!"_. La chica ahogó un grito al sentirlo tan cerca, movió un poco sus piernas para acomodarse al peso de Shaka que estaba sobre ella, y sin querer su rodilla rozó su miembro haciendo que el hombre gimiera como un animal. Movido por su impulso, bajó sus labios por el femenino cuello de Dhara, lamiendo y chupando, dejando a pasos unas marcas escarlatas por la presión de su succión, que se hacía cada vez más ruda con cada gemido de la chica. Dhara sostuvo entre sus manos los cabellos dorados del hombre que bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo y ahora se entretenía en el valle entre sus redondos y firmes senos, provocando leves espasmos en ella, que se transformaba en bestia con cada segundo que pasaba.

Allí estaba él, otra vez su boca insensata había caído, nuevamente estaba rendido ante aquel aroma embriagador y ante aquel cuerpo absurdamente débil y a la vez tan magnético. No fue fácil tomar aquella decisión, (pensándolo bien, ni siquiera optó por alguna decisión, simplemente se dejó llevar…) después de mucho pensar en las consecuencias de aquel pecaminoso acto, después de intentar vagamente anteponer su sentido moral y racional por encima de su impulsividad como siempre había sido, después de regañarse mentalmente porque era la primera vez que no lograba mantenerse en sus casillas, después de hacer mil millones de esfuerzos y meditaciones por alejar esas ideas (que según él) eran solamente transitorias, después de mentirse una y otra vez diciéndole a su dolido corazón que aquella chica le era indiferente y mintiéndole a su cuerpo alegando que su presencia no lo afectaban en lo mas mínimo, y por último, después de intentar sin éxito conservar con la poca dignidad que ya le quedaba, sucedió lo que temía venir desde aquel único momento en el que logró obtener un encuentro íntimo con Dhara: cedió ante ella.

Aún podía dar marcha atrás como aquella vez, dejarla jadeando en su cama y huir como un cobarde, mientras sus manos quemaban aún recordándole el tacto en aquel cuerpo, e internamente su conciencia le reprimía por tal acto obsceno y su inconciente le reprimía por ser tan jodidamente complicado. No era complicado, solamente era realista…y debía mantener su integridad intacta. Aquel olor, tenía su piel tan cerca, tentativa y entregada solo a él, que aunque en ese preciso momento se arrepintiera, su olor no lo dejaría en paz ni un solo segundo y tarde o temprano caería nuevamente… ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan sumiso? Cielos, nunca había sentido tanto anhelo por algo, ni siquiera por obtener su solemne armadura dorada, y ahora que lo tenía todo a su disposición sentía un enorme _remordimiento_.

_Anhelo_, del más pasional y frenético, tanto que ahora solo lo sucumbían… no era sexo, era _amor_. No tendría sexo con Dhara, le haría el amor: extrañas palabras concluidas que vagaban por sus pensamientos abstractos. Sin embargo ¿Qué pasaría después de que consumiera sus deseos en ella? Si, de seguro le quitarían la armadura que con tanto trabajo logró conseguir y que al parecer ahora ya no valía nada y lograrían salvar a la tierra, o tal vez el mundo colapsaría en un Apocalipsis sanguinario y espeluznante y él era el culpable de su destrucción y de Athena (por la que alguna vez luchó por encima de cualquier cosa o _persona_). El peso de su responsabilidad era enorme, pero mayor era su sangre articulándose en una parte baja de su cuerpo…y cómo decir que 'no' a esas lagunas oscuras que lo miraban con el mismo _amor pasional._

Se incorporó de rodillas y con una agilidad única, logró deshacerse de la poca tela que tapaba el torso de Dhara, dejando sus pechos al aire, expuestos solo para él. Sus ojos azules bailaban por el cuerpo de la chica, apreciando su semi desnudez, contemplando alucinado cada fibra de aquel virginal cuerpo. La chica tenía su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos ahora intentaban mantenerse abiertos pero era casi imposible, el placer los inundaba en esos momentos. Sus senos ascendían y descendían con cada bocado de aire que respiraba, sus ojos oscuros lo miraban para darle toda su aprobación y en sus labios entreabiertos ahora se dibujaba una pícara sonrisa de complicidad, contrario a su vergüenza aparente. Shaka sonrió: estaban decididos, era ahora o nunca. Aquella fuerza interior y brutal le agobió la razón y lo obligaba ahora a penetrarla de una vez, sin embargo, él se contuvo…no quería que acabara rápido, tenían toda la noche a su disposición.

Dhara enredó sus manos en el cabello rubio de Shaka, que masajeaba, lamía, succionaba y besaba con insistencia los pechos de la chica, provocando que sus convulsiones fueran cada vez mas fuertes, respirando cada vez mas aprisa, sintiendo como el calor se le subía a la cabeza y la motivaban a gemir, a gritar. Shaka trabajaba con su paciencia, temblaba en un vago intento por controlarse un poco, cada gemido de Dhara lo enloquecía considerablemente y solo hacía que su excitación creciera y su cordura bajara. La chica ronroneaba quedamente, frotando su cuerpo contra la piel del hombre, haciendo que Shaka se estremeciera por aquel simple gesto, que le encendía toda la pasión.

--Shaka…--pensó en voz alta Dhara, haciendo que el rubio no pudiera contenerse más. Se levantó de golpe y tomando el vestido lo partió con fiereza, haciendo lo mismo luego con las bragas de Dhara… la miró a los ojos, temiendo alguna reacción negativa por su parte pero para variar, aquella chica intrépida no se asustó. Se movía llevada por la pasión y se retorcía por las caricias, dominada por el deseo. Nunca imaginó que lugares de su cuerpo llegaran a ser tan terriblemente excitantes. El rubio bajó lentamente sus pupilas dilatadas por la figura completamente desnuda de Dhara, pausada y concisa, escaneando aquella imagen lo más detallado posible para mantenerla eterna en su memoria.

Una vez más, Shaka quedó pasmado contemplando ahora en su totalidad la perfecta y hermosa desnudez de la mujer que lo perturbaba desde hacía tiempo.

--Eres… hermosa…-- comentó asombrado el rubio, notando su color de piel nacarado, sus senos macizos y sus pezones rosados, sus curvas pronunciadas, sus caderas anchas, su abdomen homogéneo, sus muslos gruesos y la entrada de su intimidad ansiosa. Dhara se sonrojó aún mas por el comentario, y sin pensarlo se levantó para quedar de rodillas en frente de Shaka. Desató con sutileza los botones de la camisa y cuando terminó de hacerlo la lanzó lejos para que no estorbara, mordiendo sus labios provocativamente.

--Tu eres un dios…-- Dhara se asombró, no sabía si sería capaz de articular alguna frase coherente en medio de ese festín de placeres incontrolables. Shaka sintió su ego hincharse, al igual que su miembro que le recordó su apetito. Tomó entonces a la chica por los glúteos y la tumbó en la cama nuevamente, para calmar completamente su sed. Se veía tentativa a la vista, se sentía placentera al tacto, exquisita al olfato…y ahora quería probar la delicia con su sentido del gusto…quería probarla.

Empezó entonces a acariciar sus rodillas, pasando al interior de sus muslos, notando la piel erizada de la chica, que no era producto del frío de la noche. Procuró entonces, estimular con sus dedos previamente su clítoris, pasando por los labios de su tesoro y siguiendo mas abajo hasta llegar al centro, que recibió sus dedos en medio de húmedas paredes.

Dhara sintió una fuerte sacudida recorriendo todos sus huesos y una presión que le subía desde el vientre hasta el pecho, como un torbellino de aire caliente que le oprimían el diafragma y era expulsado en forma de gemidos. Arqueó la cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás, sintiendo que la respiración cada vez se hacía mas pesada e incontrolable, al tiempo que sentía a Shaka bajar peligrosamente hasta situarse entre sus piernas y se dedicaba ahora a pasar su lengua por su intimidad, estimulándola con movimientos rápidos y en todas las direcciones, que se hacían rápidos cuando mas alejado estaba de su clítoris y mas lento a medida que se acercaba a el. Estaba estática, oprimiendo con fuerza las sábanas de terciopelo y controlando vagamente su cadera que evidenciaba su alto grado de excitación que solo querían sentir a Shaka dentro de ella. Demonios, ¿desde cuando había pensado de esa manera? Si, era una pervertida que solo pensaba lujuriosamente en su maestro… "_tonta Shaina"_, la culpa es de ella por meterle esas ideas sexuales en la cabeza… ¡pero cuánta razón tenía! Se sentía tan terriblemente bien ¿Pero que tenía de malo, si ella era mujer y el era un hombre? Pensándolo bien, estaba mal pensarlo y peor era hacerlo…como en esos momentos, en los que jugaban con el destino del mundo. Su preocupación se esfumó cuando una lamida fuerte la hizo gritar.

Shaka no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar su cordura, pero ahora estaba en su punto máximo. Los deliciosos gritos de Dhara no lograban apoyar mucho su paciencia, la quería penetrar YA y punto. Se incorporó entonces encima de ella, sosteniéndole las piernas para alzarlas un poco, preparándola para lo que venía. Shaka besó a Dhara mientras empujaba duro dentro de ella, haciendo que la chica saltara de dolor, pero sosteniéndola aún para mantenerla firme. Movió su lengua apasionadamente como una distracción mientras continuaba un ritmo lento y continuo, esperando a que la chica se acomodara a su tamaño. No quería lastimarla y rogaba mentalmente para que sus quejidos de dolor se convirtieran en unos de placer, de esos que tanto le encantaban.

Dhara se sacudía con cada embestida, aferrándose a la espalda desnuda del hombre, clavando sus uñas violentamente en su piel tersa, mordiéndolo en el hombro para intentar reprimir algún grito de dolor o de placer, con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos, sintiendo la virilidad del hombre desgarrando la barrera de su pureza y un estirón de dolor la hizo sollozar en alto. Fue después de un incómodo doloroso minuto, que las caderas de Dhara se acercaban pidiendo mas al cuerpo de Shaka que la penetraba con suavidad…ya había pasado la peor parte.

Antes Shaka había hecho gentil cada empujón, sin embargo ahora podía embestirla a su libertad para saciarse. Pronto sus movimientos se aceleraron y se profundizaban cada vez mas, Shaka le jadeaba al oido, repitiendo su nombre muchas veces, sintiendo como la estrechez de la nueva mujer le aprisionaban el pene, que entraba y salía bañado con la humedad del paraíso divino que lo recibía. Dhara empezó a gritar cada vez más fuerte, casi a punto de llorar otra vez, sintiendo el aliento de Shaka en su oído y los gemidos que a ratos hacía. Ella contraía y relajaba sus caderas cada vez que él entraba y salía, haciendo que Shaka gritara en alto por aquel sueño que alguna vez fue una utopía, penetrándola con mas vigor y sacudiéndola, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera por el placer que sentía y su mente se abría a un mundo olvidado, al tiempo que la agarraba de la cabeza para evitar que se golpeara con la cabecera de la cama y con la otra la tomaba de la cadera para marcar el ritmo acelerado. Miraba su expresión entre dolor y placer con su ceño fruncido, el movimiento de sus senos con cada embestida, la forma en que mordía sus labios y sus gemidos como melodía solo lo hacían desearla aun más. Casi al instante, Dhara dejó escapar su nombre en un grito, inundada por una sensación dolorosamente placentera, que la hizo temblar frenética en ese fantástico instante, que hasta le parecía pecaminosa…y le gustaba.

Ambos empezaron a gemir fuertemente y fue entonces cuando escuchó su nombre en un grito placentero, que Shaka no pudo aguantar más y apretando los glúteos, se derramó dentro de Dhara, que convulsionó entera al sentir el líquido caliente que la bautizaban como la mujer de Shaka. Lentamente se relajaron en el lecho, a pesar de que parecía que el aire se les acababa.

Dhara no pudo pensar en nada. Después de sentir aquella inexplicable y placentera sensación, no le quedó mas fuerzas que suspirar y cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo como su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco volvían a la normalidad. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue a aquel hombre que amaba desde hacía tiempo, tendido a un lado de ella, sonriendo victorioso y seguro tan cansado como ella…había sido un día muy largo para ella, desde el disgusto con Shaina, la alarmante noticia que le dijo Camus sobre ese horrible secreto, el enfrentamiento agotador cuerpo a cuerpo con los discípulos de Shaka, el encuentro encantador con la imagen de su maestro después de mucho tiempo sin verlo, las lágrimas que caían con cada verdad hiriente que salía a flote, las acusaciones verbales…todo eso valía la pena, todas aquellas fuertes sensaciones se disipaban con lo que acababa de pasar…simplemente era feliz, muy feliz.

::::::------------------------

El caballero de Aries retrocedió unos pasos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos. "_¿¡Por un demonio! Que es…?"_

Mu se había dirigido a la casa de Shaka para entablar una pequeña pero trascendente conversación con el caballero de Virgo. Tenía que recordarle su labor como anfitrión y el importante hecho que se realizaría en 5 días. Pero esa no era la principal razón por la que iba a visitarlo, tenía que mostrarle lo que había estado pensando últimamente…

Lo admitía, temía que Shaka cayera derrotado ante sus instintos: Mu siempre fue una persona bastante observadora y analítica y su sentido de indagación le señalaban que algo no estaba del todo bien con el caballero dorado de Virgo. Si, para fortuna de Shaka solo Mu había notado cómo el rubio cambiaba con el paso de los días y la confusión rondaba su semblante antes inmutable, a pesar de que éste tuviera los ojos cerrados. Sabía que aquella jovencita estaba logrando perturbar al único caballero que supuestamente no se alteraba con nada, debía hablar con Shaka y mostrarle su preocupación…

Pero desgraciadamente, había llegado tarde…muy tarde.

Mu bajó la mirada con decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza lo que acababa de ver, dio media vuelta dejando atrás la imagen del caballero más casto y auto-dominante, penetrando con fuerza a la chica de cabellos oscuros que se retorcía y bañaba la habitación con su olor y sus gemidos. La pareja estaba tan ensimismada en su acto impúdico que para su suerte no detectaron la presencia de un asistente.

Casi llegando a su casa, la primera de todo el Santuario, logró por fin articular palabra después de que un enorme sentimiento de lástima lo hubiera escoltado hasta la entrada de su casa.

--Shaka… Todos envidiaban tu fuerza de voluntad y mira hasta donde te llevó— suspiró el caballero de cabellos lila y deseó que no amaneciera nunca. Un error, Shaka había cometido el error más grande y maldito de toda su vida.

::::::------------------------

Él tampoco quería que amaneciera. A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, no podía o no quería dormir, por varias razones: quería disfrutar de ese último sueño hecho realidad, el último de su vida, si es que saldría vivo de ésta. Sus sienes le palpitaron y evitó pensar nuevamente, mañana sería otro día y podría ahora si, hacerse responsables de sus actos…de sus insensatos y veleidosos actos. Maldición…

Rodó a un lado de su cama y los pensamientos pasaron a un segundo plano al notar que no estaba solo, que no era un traicionero sueño lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Allí estaba Dhara, con su espalda desnuda para el y el olor de sus cabellos oscuros como esa noche filtrándose por sus sensibles fosas nasales. Acercó tímidamente su mano por uno de sus costados y se permitió acariciarla nuevamente. Inconcientemente su cuerpo se plegó al suyo, sintiendo nuevamente su necesidad latente.

Dhara se despertó confundida, no había nadie delante de sus ojos, sentía unas suaves caricias, un aliento en su nuca, el aroma varonil y la imponente anatomía acercándose con peligro y ansia. Pensaba tal vez que de seguro era una vez mas aquellos caprichosos y fraudulentos sueños, pero no, era la realidad, sentía a Shaka mas vivo que nunca detrás de ella, que hermosa y dulce realidad que era solo entre ellos y para ellos, sin nadie alrededor, sin ningún tabú o castidad, sin un mañana y sin consecuencia alguna.

No supo en que momento su cuerpo independiente de cualquier pensamiento tomó la pierna de Dhara hacía atrás para penetrarla sin mas con fuerza, actuando impulsivamente como pocas veces lo hacía, solo mientras estaba con ella. Dhara se quejaba, no tan adormecida, convulsionando al ritmo de las embestidas que se iban tornando rápidas a medida que la pasión del caballero crecía. No negaba que aún le eran dolorosas, hacía poco había dejado de ser una niña y aún no lograba acomodarse al tamaño de Shaka, pronto comenzó a gritar de placer y algo de dolor, sintiendo el cálido roce en la entrepierna que comenzó a latirle de tanta fricción. Shaka le tomó la cintura y la aprisionó mas hacia el, mordisqueando su hombre y cuello, a la vez que le golpeaba los glúteos con su pelvis cada vez mas brusca al embestirla. Aún no había terminado lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía un momento y viendo que Dhara no protestaba, continuó con sus acometidas. Su instinto animal lo movían como una bestia endemoniada, por la pasión, por el deseo, por todo lo que alguna vez fue deshonroso y prohibido en él. Ya eso no importaba, Dhara era suya, era _su mujer_, le pertenecía de ahora en adelante y ni la propia muerte los separaría, desafiaría a quien fuera por repetir aquel acto las veces que quisiera.

--Dhara…-- intentó hablar en medio de su perturbación, con su respiración entre cortada, aferrando firmemente la pierna de su mujer hacía atrás para consumar toda su pasión en una última, profunda y dolorosa penetración que hizo gemir a Dhara hasta sacarle algunas lágrimas de los ojos. Sin poder contenerse más, soltó un último grito al momento de eyacular dentro de la chica, que convulsionó entera al momento de terminar.

Dhara intentó abrir los ojos pero no puedo. Se tocó cuidadosamente la entrepierna, notando como chorreaban los jugos de ambos y le ardía como fuego. Estaba muy agotada como para voltearse y besar a Shaka, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Y ahora parecía que el hombre le leyera la mente, porque la ayudó a voltearse y posó un último beso en esos tiernos labios que se rendían presa del cansancio y el sueño.

Y Shaka por fin pudo dormir, aunque no quería hacerlo porque definitivamente la realidad era mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

::::::------------------------

La mañana había llegado. Los primeros rayos despertaron a el caballero dorado de Virgo, sin embargo, aún no quería levantarse de la cama y evitar el calor de aquella figura que permanecía inerte a su lado, en su pecho, cerca de su costilla izquierda para ser igual, debajo de su brazo para ser protegida y justo encima de su corazón para ser amada.

Casi con desconsuelo sintió aquel cuerpo levantarse paulatinamente de su letargo. Simuló seguir dormido, a pesar de todo no quería asumir el nuevo día que había llegado…el día después.

--Te amo Shaka— susurró impredecible casi en una súplica, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al caer en cuenta de lo cursi que sonaron sus palabras. Aquellas palabras se colaron dentro de la coraza de Shaka y le movieron hasta el último sentimiento que encontró dentro de si: miedo a amarla, miedo a perderla, miedo a todo. Le dolía su sinceridad, saber que desgraciadamente las cosas no suelen salir como una las espera después de todo. Sintió como unos finos dedos acariciaban su brazo, haciendo que solo se sintiera peor. No sabía si lo que hizo fue lo correcto o no, solo sabía que no se arrepentía a pesar del miedo inmenso que sentía en su interior. No podría verla a los ojos y saber que moriría…en 4 días y que él solo imponente veía su destino incierto. ¡Que difícil era todo esto! Solo tenía 2 opciones: intentaría mostrarse insensible e indiferente con ella para que su partida no le afectara tanto, o simplemente _disfrutaría_ los últimos momentos a su lado…

Dhara dejó de acariciar su brazo, encontrándose con que él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun no dormía. Shaka extrañó el contacto que le fue negado en su momento y procedió a hablar, para desconcierto de Dhara

--Anoche me odiabas—afirmó Shaka volteando su rostro inconciente hacia donde Dhara. Ella sonrió

--Eso fue anoche…-- respondió en un tono aparentemente inocente. Shaka se acercó y la besó levemente, dándole la espalda para dormir. Dhara arqueó las cejas indignada--Cielos Shaka…--- susurró la chica afligida, viendo como el hombre se encerraba nuevamente en su impasible y categórica coraza. Frunció el ceño, sentándose en su cama y cubriendo tenuemente con las cobijas de terciopelo sus senos desnudos. –Eres tan frío…-- no podía creer cómo ella era tan sincera y abierta con el, y sin embargo el no era así. ¿Qué le costaba decirle esas reconfortables palabras? Ahora tristemente se convencía de que Shaka no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. Shaka soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario y se incorporó en la cama. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la espalda descubierta de Dhara que era tapada por las suaves hebras de su cabello negro. Shaka posó su mano en la espalda y alejó sus cabellos, mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a dar tiernos besos siguiendo un camino desde abajo hasta arriba por toda su columna. La piel de la mujer se erizó con cada beso depositado. Sus besos ahora llenaban sus hombros y su cuello, haciendo que ella se echara hacia atrás involuntariamente.

--Así que…--habló el rubio, lamiendo sutilmente con la punta de la lengua el cuello de Dhara --… ¿Soy frío? –besó lenta y tortuosamente su espalda, sin dejar ningún rincón libre de sus cálidos labios, Dhara cerró los ojos y sintió debilitarse con cada beso que se tatuaba en su piel, por eso no contestó. El hombre subió sus labios y su lengua por toda la espina dorsal de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera y una descarga eléctrica se disparara. De un tirón quitó las sábanas que la cubrían con pudor, enroscando un brazo en su cintura y acercándola por detrás, para lamer nuevamente su cuello, pero ahora con mas pasión y mordisqueaba su lóbulo izquierdo. Ella permanecía esclava de sus caricias entre tiernas y calientes, entre suaves y fuertes, entre lentas y rápidas, Santo Cielo, ¡cómo la enloquecía, cómo lo deseaba!

Dhara se volteó para besarlo, sin embargo él la esquivó, aún quería tenerla presa de su tacto. Tomó su rostro con su mano libre y la miró fijamente a los ojos, notando su impaciencia, que horas atrás el mismo había sentido. Sonrió dulcemente, rozando apenas sus labios con los de ellas, Cómo le gustaba verla así, tan desesperada, rogando por sus besos, haciendo que lo desee mas, teniéndola a su disposición, así como ella solía hacerlo con el: era una venganza, una dulce y placentera venganza. Besó su mentón y se aferró a su labio inferior con ansia, besando luego sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, rozando la nariz con la suya y desesperándola aun más. Sin embargo ahora el desesperado era él, Shaka se dejó besar de ella, que lo atraía con firmeza, para no dejarlo escapar, soltando uno que otro quejido, sin dejar de desprenderse de aquel beso, en la que querían compenetrarse en cuerpo y alma, sintiendo un calor y una fuerza endurecerse en su entrepierna, sintiendo cómo la sangre de su cuerpo fluía para concentrarse especialmente en esa zona.

La deseaba, la amaba, la necesitaba, quería hacerla suya, nunca pensó encontrarse en esos momentos tan gratificantes e intensos con ella, se sentía feliz, realmente feliz. Dhara pasó sin querer una mano por el duro, palpitante y erecto órgano de Shaka, haciendo que rugiera incontrolablemente. Ambos se tensaron y sus respiraciones se agitaron nuevamente, se vieron a los ojos fijamente y comenzaron a besarse, inundados de la pasión, olvidando el pudor y la castidad. El húmedo contacto de su lengua agravó el deseo del caballero en vez de apaciguarlo. Shaka masajeó arduamente los senos de la mujer, mientras ella gemía su nombre en tono de ruego, ¡Como le gustaba cuando le imploraba de esa manera! Y cuando la sentía temblar y gemir, solo lo hacían descontrolarse y despertaba la bestia dormida del placer. Entonces, antes de que el deseo la inundara nuevamente, Dhara se puso frente de él, obligándolo a tenderse de espaldas en la cama.

--Lo eres…--Dhara respondió después de largo tiempo en tono de burla, con esa sonrisa traviesa tan particular y única que solo ella usaba, mientras mordía sus labios insinuantes y el cabello caía erótico sobre su rostro y sus pechos. Se montó entonces encima del absorto hombre que la detallaba con la vista, para besarlo profundamente, mientras acariciaba su duro y bien tallado pecho que respiraba con dificultad. Shaka recibió las caricias sin oponer resistencia, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se estremecía mientras Dhara bajaba por su cuello y su pecho, mordisqueando todo lo que había a su paso, acariciando con sus manos los muslos del caballero. Shaka cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio pero le fue imposible evitar gemir. No sabía cuanto tiempo permanecería cuerdo, y casi como si Dhara le leyera el pensamiento empezó a probar su miembro que mostraba toda su grandeza y majestuosidad. Shaka se contuvo para no acabar en ese momento, aferrando sus manos al colchón con todas sus fuerzas, la sensación de placer era demasiado intensa, mientras la muchacha sin pudor seguía con sus lamidas de arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, algunas veces con la punta y otras con toda su lengua, haciendo ruidos para provocarlo a que la mirara. Shaka jadeaba fuerte y arqueaba la espalda con cada roce, ahora sentía que Dhara le estaba pagando todo el placer de la noche anterior. El sudor corría por su rostro, y fue una gota la que cayó en su ojo y lo indujo a abrirlos completamente y mirarla: la sola escena de la chica entre sus piernas, intentando introducir todo su miembro en su sensual boca lo hizo temblar incontrolablemente, deseando poder levantarla y penetrarla de una vez por todas, estaba tan pasmado que ni siquiera podía hablar, ni moverse, solo emitía ruidos ahogados e incomprensibles. Quería decirle que se detuviera, que ya no podía soportarlo más pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Dhara se detuvo, ella tampoco quería que todo acabara tan rápido. Cruzaron las miradas mientras Shaka intentaba normalizar su respiración, fueron unos segundos en los que sus ojos expresaban lo mucho que se necesitaban, Shaka no aguantó más y se abalanzó hacia ella, acostándola en la cama e incorporándose encima de ella, ya no podía mas, la haría suya nuevamente…

--SHAAKAAA, ¿estas ahí? – una voz chillona diferente de la de Dhara se escuchó cerca de su habitación. El rubio abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, mientras que Dhara lo miraba asustada, empujándolo al lado para que se tendiera en la cama. Dhara rápidamente tomó la sábana y se cubrió de pies a cabeza, y Shaka se ponía torpemente los pantalones de lino blanco, para levantarse y colocarse junto a la puerta sin abrir. Refunfuñó molesto, ¿quién era el imprudente que los estorbaba a las esas horas de la mañana? Y mas aún, que lo interrumpían cuando estaba a punto de…

--¿Que necesitas Kiki? –preguntó no muy amable, desde la puerta de su habitación, notando que aquel discípulo revoltoso de la casa de Aries podría llegar a ser una completa molestia.

--Bueno…es solo que… ¿estás bien? –preguntó el chiquillo pegando su oído del otro lado de la puerta que aún permanecía cerrada –Es solo que te he escuchado quejarte mucho y gritar, como cuando Aioria grita cuando está con Marín…--se mostró preocupado y reflexivo el pequeño, haciendo que Dhara a pesar de lo enojada que estaba, tapara su boca evitando reír por su inocencia –'Que está caliente, que esta ardiendo, que no puede mas'—hablaba el pequeño imitando la voz del caballero de Leo, y suspirando preocupado --Pobre Aioria, Marín como que no es buena enfermera y no sabe controlarle la fiebre—el chiquillo no paraba de hablar y Shaka gruñó algo fastidioso, a lo que Kiki decidió no alargarse mas en las explicaciones –¿Seguro que estas bien? –

--Si, fue solo una pesadilla—contestó sin muchas ganas el caballero _'Si mi única pesadilla eres tu mocoso inoportuno' _--¿Qué necesitas Kiki? –preguntó nuevamente Shaka, tenía asuntos mas que importantes para arreglar.

--Es que hoy es la reunión con el Patriarca, y están preocupados porque es la hora y aún no has llegado…—Shaka puso una mano en su frente con dificultad, había olvidado aquella cita tan importante.

--Dile al Patriarca que voy enseguida, puedes retirarte—comentó Shaka preocupado, y a pesar de lo asustado que estaba (diablos, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a algún evento, y encima de eso los castigos por impuntualidad no le gustaban para nada) aún así su lujuria no había bajado en lo mas mínimo. Volteó su rostro y vio que Dhara entristecida envolvía su cuerpo en las sábanas, para irse de aquel cuarto. Sabía que el tema principal de la reunión era ella, su maldición, su muerte…y por primera vez en toda su vida, Shaka le esquivó la mirada, agachando el rostro con aflicción, para no tener que toparse con sus acusadores ojos oscuros. Dhara sintió sus ojos nublarse, pero volteó el rostro para salir de la habitación sin verlo, sin ver los ojos azules de su asesino.

Shaka quedó inactivo recostado al marco de la puerta, notando el reflejo de la mujer que le pasaba por al lado… ¡Cómo le dolía todo esto!, ahora que había descubierto lo mas cercano al paraíso ya no le importaba ser la reencarnación de Buda, ni de Mahoma, ni de cualquier otro Mesías, solamente ansiaba estar en un universo alterno, en el que él viviera junto con Dhara por toda la eternidad. Salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente, sintiendo un dolor en su parte baja, debía darse prisa para llegar pronto a la reunión y darse un rápido baño con agua fría que lograría calmar sus ansias, o al menos hasta que volviera.

* * *


End file.
